


陆上行舟

by bamblanche



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, 不像标签写得那么阴暗, 佐治亚州历史RPF, 原作后传, 可疑同意暗示/提及, 强暴内容暗示/提及, 性内容暗示, 戒断反应, 监禁, 精神创伤, 自残, 非协议性药物使用
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: 此时此刻，有史以来第一次，托马斯·汉密尔顿觉得自己疯了。
Relationships: Captain Flint/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unaccommodated Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097009) by [kvikindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvikindi/pseuds/kvikindi). 



> 针对标签的注解：  
> ①James Oglethorpe (1696-1785)，真实历史人物，英国将军及慈善家，佐治亚州殖民地建立者。  
> ②Samuel Nunez (1668-1744)，真实历史人物，葡萄牙医生，最早定居在北美的犹太人之一。  
> ③RPF，指本文有部分佐治亚州历史真人虚构故事
> 
> 本篇主要从托马斯视角讲述他从入院治疗到定居种植园的心路历程。第二季中提到托马斯被送进医院治疗，本文对这个设定进行扩充，将此处的医院定为英国的“贝特莱姆皇家医院”（简称“贝德莱姆”）。贝德莱姆是欧洲首家专门治疗精神病患的机构，常被称为“疯人院”（Bedlam）。2017年4月，在伦敦横贯铁路工程（Crossrail）的新利物浦街站（Liverpool Street station）施工现场，考古学家们挖掘出了约3000具人类遗骸。从这些遗骸中可以看出，早期的精神病人可能曾遭遇野蛮治疗（介绍内容来自同名词条）。

_“你的生命是一个奇迹，再对我说两句话吧。”_

——莎士比亚《李尔王》第四幕第六场

* * *

1

他登上一艘从普利茅斯出发的邮船，由此渡过大西洋。他从没出过海，困在一方连窗户也没有的窄小船舱中，但盐渗入周边的一切。每天他像对待灰尘那样把盐从衣服上掸掉。如鼻烟般柔软。味道萦绕在他唇齿间，他无法摆脱。为何盐水尝起来和过去一样？水中有何种魔力得以保存它的特质？它所触碰过的、所有事物的味道及精髓？佩罗在《泉水之源》①中推断，世界上所有的水实属一体。雨水落进泥土、江河、汪洋大海。圣赫勒拿的哈雷②认为地表水成为空气，升至云端，再化作雨滴折返陆地。海则是别样的生物。或许它记得。

他没带任何书进医院——没有佩罗，没有哈雷，没有赫伯特。没有斯宾诺莎。他们可能已经把斯宾诺莎付之一炬。他们是谁？他的父亲？想象他的父亲在焚书焰火旁找个观赏席坐下来：一小杯干红，一簇火焰，一本皮面的精装书伴着火舌蜷起页脚。牛顿，洛克，帕斯卡尔。笛卡尔，马勒伯朗士。同恩典与本性道别，同棱镜，同《沉思录》（Pensées）③。看似永恒的书页轻易地被碾作尘灰。文字随烟飘散后便永不复回。

书在贝特莱姆中被列为禁物。书令人心神不宁。疯狂是精神焦虑的一种状态。打个比方：医生拿小刀戳他的手指。气息紊乱；下意识退缩。“神经系统也是如此。”书是否这般锋利？书是否也让人见血？

十二个月，以及更多，他才获准阅读杂志一类的作品。那时，他曾对着墙壁默念隐蔽的文字：哈姆雷特的独白以及圣十四行诗④，他习得的所有赞美诗和所罗门之歌⑤。他记忆超群，以前所有人都这样说。他曾在奢华的房间中变得满腹经纶——不是贝特莱姆，而是在此之前，莱斯特庄园，一个专为富人开设的秘密疯人院。天鹅绒窗帘，厚重的木制镶板，每夜看守都把他锁在屋内。不允许有蜡烛、鞋子、翎笔。“我们不想让您对自己实行暴力。”明暗的交界笼罩整个屋子。“但我心中没有暴力。”“大人，您不能过于激动。”

《伦敦公报》。他将它贴在脸颊上入睡。周四刊：五月的第一天，1707年。

彼得给他捎来圣奥古斯丁——令人捉摸不透！《上帝之城》（De Civitate Dei）⑥。但疯人院的看守没收了他的书。“怎么，连圣人也不行？”“您被文字毒害了，先生。您不应骄纵狂热。”他们在日常处方的基础上让他今天又泡了一次冰浴。他滑入水中，想到极北之境（Ultima Thule）⑦：一个没有彼得说彼得会说什么的地方。在极北之境，蒲林尼写道，没有黑暗。亦无陆地、海洋、空气，皮西亚斯说，那将是三者结合，天海相接的地方。它将宇宙各部分维系在一起。但不论步行还是乘船，都没法到那个地方去。

1709年，他获准每天早晨阅读圣经。他从上衣剥下一粒纽扣，用椅子腿将它劈成两半。他用纽扣锋利的棱角刻下一个单词，在无人能发现的地板角落。当他们发现笔尖之后，便禁止他再读书。但他们没找到那个单词，他刻得很深。假如有人想把它完全抹去，得把整块木板，甚至整层地板都掀起来。

如此种种；如此种种。然后1712年的一天早晨，几个衣着华贵、不苟言笑的男人出现在他面前。“伯爵死了。”他们告诉他。什么，真的吗？他想知道他是否因巫术而死。他做过不少格外野蛮的梦，他的父亲在其中一些梦中死去。在某些梦里，掘墓人将他放进父亲的棺椁，他无法逃脱，和尸体困在一处，黄土之下，面面相觑。他的双眼冰冷。“死了？死了？但假如——那我是不是——”“那个男孩，我想，因为悲伤情绪失控。他必须服用鸦片酊。”“不，不要！不——求求你，求求你，我不想——！”但他们将他撂倒在地，强迫他张开嘴。过甜的味道。如此熟悉。稠密、伸手不见五指的黑暗。他在船上醒来。

他本该发怒的，但他没有。他认为自己曾做过决定，数年之前他打造出一个盒子，将自己所有最愤怒的部分都放到里面。不是监狱；更像是管保。如同国王的动物园中，戴着珠宝颈圈的豹子。而他的更为凶悍。他本想将解放它们，无奈却丢了钥匙。他愿意这样想。而在更为阴沉的时刻他想过——难道自己生来便是由软弱所筑？他不这么认为。他愿意将自己称作勇敢之士。而不是这个陌生、温顺、胆怯、弱小，常常沉默的生物。无力地躺在航船的一张吊床上，思绪空洞涣散，如同鸣唳的海鸟。

于是他睡觉。于是船远航。从一个牢房到另一个。然而，然而——随后——他的房间，出乎意料的，船长有天早上到访。一个腼腆但过分谄媚的男人，身着精致的拉绒外套。彻彻底底的商人。他明白这位先生疯了，但海员实在是一帮粗俗的乌合之众，而作为受过良好教育的有识之士——船长受过一些教育，当然比不上这位先生，但他自诩读过几本书——他会很高兴他们能够共进晚餐。

当然，这位先生道。以及：或许您恰好有藏书吗？

船长当然有书，尽管学识远不如这位先生；但这位先生能够自由阅览他的藏书。或许这位先生肯赏脸收到一本书作为礼物？这位先生当然愿意！于是船长慌忙去拿。

外面包着摩洛哥皮革，这是一本书脊处有镀金压纹的优美书籍。《环球旅行》。他不敢翻开。他觉得自己不敢承受空白的书页，整本书不知怎的被掏空。这种无稽之谈竟成为可能。但大海上一切皆有可能。直到船长离去，他终于妥协。他又怎能抵抗诱惑？他是个狂热而不知餍足的生物。区区一本水手回忆录里，也净是这样的词缀、名词、代词，词与词与词。

在静谧但并不昏暗的上锁船舱里，烛灯如同一轮小小的月亮在他头顶晃荡。他将脸埋进摊开的书页。吸入墨水与新纸的气味。他又回到图书室：窸窣的丝绸及窗外的雨声，手中羽管笔粗糙的刮擦，马车吵闹地驶过。“亲爱的，你见过——”“不久前还在。让我找找——”“噢，你不用起来——”直到大海喧闹地倾斜。有一会儿，船内所有的东西都在他身边转圈。他需要紧紧抓住那本书。随后，他用颤抖的手指，翻到卷首——一章详细标注的折叠地图——他盯着看了会儿。当他需要饮尽那些飘忽不定的字句时，他将整页地图撕下来放进嘴里，崇敬地品尝它。某个热带雨林中的医用叶子。墨迹抵在他舌尖，怪异的苦味。接着用牙齿将它撕碎：狼吞虎咽、饥肠辘辘。如同接受圣餐， _前来领这圣礼，使你们得安慰⑧_ 。吞下悉心咀嚼的纸糊。整个世界已安放在他胃中：不论是终点，还是陆地周边的海洋。

在如此吃掉扉页之后，他才疼得前仰后合，翻腾着哭泣的冲动，双手狠狠揪住头发——一位不愿和解的先知用杖敲打石头，水便从中涌上来⑨。他能够听见自己潮湿的动物性的呜咽。他想将全书剩下的所有八开纸都扯下来，将它们一页一页送入上下开合的牙齿。难道还有其他方法能够阻止他永远失去它们？他不允许。他会死，他心想。他会死。他会回贝德莱姆，在水底憋气，或者面朝下被按在稻草堆上，一只手将他布满鞭痕的手腕牢牢扣住。他会检查半个纽扣的边缘，观察血在他之间汇聚。书是否这般锋利？他可否质疑过？

此时此刻，有史以来第一次，托马斯·汉密尔顿觉得自己疯了。

译注：

①1674年，法国P.佩罗著《泉水之源》。书中首次根据实验，科学地证明河水来源于降水、降水补给河源有余的看法。

②英国天文学家、数学家。主持建立南半球第一个天文台，测编第一个南天星表，计算出彗星的周期并预测下次彗星归来的时间。人们后将它命名为哈雷彗星。

③《沉思录》，公元二世纪，古罗马皇帝马可·奥勒留的一部个人哲学思考录。

④组诗，为英国约翰·多恩于1618年所作。

⑤即雅歌（Song of Songs/Song of Solomon），旧约中的一卷书，全书主要描写男女间爱情，与其它65卷很不一样。

⑥奥古斯丁（254-430）所作。上帝之城中的选民可得救，而其外的世俗之城在精神背离上帝，过着为朽坏的肉欲所奴役的生活

⑦图勒（Thule）是一个在传说中位于世界尽头的岛屿，公园前四世纪的古希腊探险家相信，这个岛位于人类所能探索的世界最北端。传说那是个永久黑暗寒冷的冰雪国度，夏季没有夜晚，冬季没有太阳，海洋、天空和大地好像混合在一起。在西方古典及中世纪文学中，“Ultima Thule”（即“farthermost Thule”）寓指任何已知世界之外的遥远地域。

⑧Take this holy sacrament to your comfort. 出自圣餐礼文。

⑨故事出自《民数记》20:11。出埃及后，正月间以色列全会众到了寻的旷野，因为没有水、土地贫瘠而攻击摩西，亚伦。摩西，亚伦寻求耶和华的帮助。耶和华晓谕摩西说：“你拿着杖去，和你的哥哥亚伦招聚会，在他们眼前吩咐磐石发出水来，水就从磐石流出，给会众和他们的牲畜喝。”摩西亚伦照做，果真就有许多水从磐石中流出来。

2

疯了并非一件不愉快的事。不论是在贝特莱姆时，还是之后，他都这样想。哦，说实话：他早就盼望自己变疯。主啊，让我疯狂，这样来日回顾此刻的行为时，便只会当作是一场热夜的梦。我不想成为用手划门直到一枚指甲从中崩断的人。我不想知道自己为一份报纸能干出什么事——我应对他心怀感激，并为此稍稍爱他。我希望有天我能忘记这是心。或许得知一个人的内在没有什么不能被改变是智慧的馈赠。假如这是智慧，那请让我疯狂。

疯子饱受尖叫的折磨。即使在莱斯特的疯人院里，他们也尖叫。那儿有个女孩，准男爵的女儿。他从未见过她，但他听见她尖叫。他嫉妒她。他为她打气。别让他们合上你的嘴。尖叫吧。但他自己太过骄傲，绝不尖叫，而是将自己的下嘴唇咬穿。直到今天还留有伤疤。主啊，如果您在听，请让我疯狂，让我触摸到这个伤痕时不会想起骄傲的罪孽。那位尖叫的男爵女儿。我不知道她的名字。

但是在这儿，终于，他的祈祷灵验了！此时，此地，在美洲，他疯了！他在波士顿湾发疯，如同他曾在北大西洋发疯，在马萨诸塞湾发疯！他在码头旁发疯，在码头聆听，海鸟失调的叫声，争吵的钟声和水手的呼号！在勉强咽下强灌给他鸦片酊药水时，他是疯子——“我不会惹麻烦；你说什么我就做什么；请不要让我喝药——”“先生，这是为了您大脑的平静。”当他在一艘新的船上醒来，他是疯子；当他深处沿海水域，闻到海水捎来的新味道——陌生的、崭新的、疯狂的美洲味道时，他也是疯子。既然这里是新世界，美洲未尝不是疯子呢？她乖张、原始、危险且野蛮。他曾考虑为她套上辔头，但如今他感到羞愧。他向美洲的空气赔不是。我不会栓住你，他轻声说，我不会剥掉你的衣服，我不会打你。我不会把你按进水里，我不会让你在冰水中半溺死，我不会压制你，不会让你失去我的趣味。如果我还剩下什么东西，我一定会为你带来话语，快乐，以及笑声。尽管我只有自己，和一本书。

3

如果他疯了，他便没有理由不说或不思考他们的名字。但他的沉默成为了某种有形的悔恨。他的身体已忘却如何呼唤字句。

4

他抬头望向如同玛瑙断面的夜空。“我们在卡罗来纳吗？”没有回音。但一定是。他们漂过一排排木头搭建的防御工事，墙内升起炊烟，英国国旗迎风飘扬。船在一条宽阔而满是泥泞的河边抛锚，岸边堆满了树干。空气温暖，一点也不像英格兰。

他伸出双手迎接锻造的钢铁，尽管他说，“我不是一个暴力的人。”一场仪式，如此熟悉，无穷无尽的闻讯与作答。假如他能跑掉、赢过捕手，他能去哪里呢？这里乃无人之境；唯有荒野。乔叟的意思是地球只是荒原，一个等待天堂降临的地方。他几乎就信了。有几次他向上爬到禁忌的门边，在黑暗中摸索门把手，看到光从下方洒过来。门外有他的人生。钥匙插在锁孔里；他只需转动它。但总有一股力量擒住他的手说，时候未到。

渡船的船桨分开湖水。蛙鸣；鸟从树丛中箭簇般射出。他曾读到，某些无人居住的岛屿，或南海偏远的荒野中，野兽从未见过人类，也不知如何惧怕他们。他们不怕任何生灵：飞鸟和蜥蜴；海豹，海狮。它们会毫无戒备地朝你走来。它们不相信有什么会屠杀它的同类。它们无法设想如此鲁莽的暴力之举。

“到了。把他弄到岸上去。”踏上新大陆的第一脚。“小心点，看着脚下。稳住。”拖着镣铐行走，他从未掌握诀窍。“那地方离这儿不远。”但他们将他放在马车背后。粗鲁的驾车殖民者问，“你们有别的车吗？”一名水手把邮袋扔到他旁边。因为他疯了，所以他不介意当货物。疯子总是货物，他习惯了。看守缺乏关注的目光，随意的触碰，好像他是一头温顺的阉牛或市面上的柳条箱。他此前从未成为过信件的一部分；但出乎意料地，他发现自己还挺喜欢。他躺在马车板上，凝望漫天星斗从夜色中浮现。像盐一般苍白，他从未见过星辰如此充盈。

“他们为什么把你送这儿来？”“我疯了。”“疯了？你杀了人？”“不。不如说——他们不告诉我他是生是死。”“你看起来不像是杀人犯。”“不。但我的确我用爱杀了他。”“是么。”“你不相信我。”轻笑。

他们到达殖民地时，已经入夜了。殖民地！此乃瘴疠之地，隐约浮在黑暗中，白色的石灰建筑点缀在刚抽芽的田地间。森林几乎不给他们喘息的空隙。确乎是无人之境。火把在夜色中有如磷火。他被抬下来，双腿发软。他屈身试图隐藏被禁忌的财宝：他将《环球旅行》藏在腰间，以为就要失去它了。他变成了书的走私者；一名海盗，他想。

走进一座巨大的白色房子，被轻柔的烛光照亮。会客室一名先生正等着，衣着不拘礼节：马甲加衬衣。信息是：我们在这里不必一板一眼。疯子当然不必，他过去一个月甚至不被允许穿鞋。那位先生抽一把陶土烟斗，或许源自某种殖民风尚。烟草馥郁、不卫生、温暖的味道。房间四壁摆满了书。

“就这些。”车夫说，“我把他带来了。”“我想，我们得把这些铁链弄掉。”“遵命，先生。”锁链离开他的手腕与脚踝。他并未示意；他在看那些书。数量之多让他感到有点反胃，如同站在山巅的攀登者。他未经允许溜达到一面书架前——疯子不征求准许，自己也无权准许任何事。他用手拂过一本小牛皮的书脊，接着是另一本。米尔顿。霍布斯。弗朗西斯·培根。他倾身向前轻嗅，将它们的气味吸入鼻腔。面对一整排书，他像只猫似地抓了抓脸——一只寻求慰藉、无所适从的动物。他手指紧抓书架，好像他在海里，好像一个无情的浪花就能将他送上天际。

他没料到那位先生会叫他的姓名。大多数人不和他说话。这次旅途中他说过的话仿佛比过去几年加起来还要多。所以他刚开始没反应过来，直到那位先生拉住他的手臂，温柔地将他转过来，引向他们的谈话。

“汉密尔顿先生，”那位先生说，“欢迎你来。”

5

那位先生的名字是詹姆斯·奥格尔索普，他管这地方叫佐治亚（Georgia）。这里刚建立没多久；或许只有十个月。奥格尔索普从伦敦乘船到这儿，带着一船棉籽和罪犯。为改善罪犯的生活质量，随船还有一位医生、几个丝绸工人、书。剩下几艘船带来英格兰最不幸的人：负债人、政|治罪犯、一群犹太殖民者。他们将殖民地命名为萨瓦纳（Savannah），采用当地人赋予这条河的名字。英格兰并非所有不幸之人都适合这里的生活。其中有些无法在文明世界生存。这个种植园便是为他们量身打造。“我们必须保证他们的安全，那些脆弱的人。”“您的意思是，那些疯子？”“那些世界不愿他们存在的人。”

奥格尔索普为人和善，但有点理想主义。他怀有远大的抱负，同样体现在殖民地的理念中，禁止奴隶制，律师，以及（真可怕！）朗姆酒。他致力于改革监狱制度、改善水手境遇；他希望废除债务入狱的相关条款，并提高穷人权益。而他对于海盗的观点，汉密尔顿先生不敢问。汉密尔顿先生！听起来可真尊贵。“那我需要用托马斯称呼您吗？”“我曾坚持别人这样做。”“我们在这里不常使用教名；这里许多人的名字都来自一些有所作为的前辈。对于他们来说，直呼教名是无礼之举。”“我不在意。我还没当过汉密尔顿先生呢。”这是件好事。没人这样叫过他。

“在这儿，汉密尔顿先生，每个人建造他自己的房子。房子盖好后，您要去田里劳作。这是项艰难的工作，老天毫不留情。但您会得到尊重，一分耕耘，一分收获。我们将携手转变这片荒地。这里没有罪恶，名副其实的伊甸园。它接受我们的馈赠；因而我们不能令它背负欧洲的罪。此处，人人皆是新的亚当。”

奥格尔索普结束他的讲话，简短而充满布道性质。显然他早已打好腹稿。汉密尔顿则倾向于中途失去兴趣，在他们走进的任何一间屋中闲逛，碰碰墙壁，俯身朝窗外张望，手持书本暂坐在躺椅上。这里允许他看书，多少本都行。“您不担心会引起精神焦虑吗？”“对人来说，读书百益无一害。”一个人，一个男人。人们总指点男人该怎样，就好像在这世上某个地方，存在一位特殊的男性，他是所有人的标杆。他应当向善、诚实、建康、刚正不阿；他应当期望儿子，娶一位忠贞的妻子，勤恳工作；他应当心甘情愿地被腐败的城市亏待。而当汉密尔顿思考眼前这个男人，他稍微觉得讽刺。他不认为他们两个有多少共同之处。

但他依旧建造了他的房子：一侧有山墙的小屋。别的劳工对他施以援手。他们都是直爽、友好的人，稻草般的头发被晒得发白，无情的阳光令他们的皮肤黝黑。但他却不知怎的害怕他们。并不是因为他们的罪行；他们不是暴徒，甚至称不上罪犯。有些只是激进分子、主张共和主义、平均主义或持不同政见的偏激人士；有些长期负债；有些犯下鸡奸①的罪名。他们所有人都谈吐得体，穿着马裤，尽管他们双手粗糙，对待礼节也日益生疏。他们不问他的过去；仿佛他完整地降生至这种植园。但他们同时用最为亲切和随意的口吻与他交谈。“你在这儿会很快活的，我的朋友。这里甚至称不上是监狱。”“你会对工作感到满足；有益身心。”有些则是知识分子。“‘ ** _对于农民来说，别身在福中不知福_** ’②，对吧？”他们无所顾忌地触碰他，就好像这是再平常不过的行为。他们拥抱他；他们友善地拍他的后背；他们抓着他的手臂领他穿过乱糟糟的大厅；他们手把手给他示范如何刨木头。他在木工上费了点劲。他做出一张床架，两把歪斜的椅子，一张桌子。他能在计划中消磨数个小时，之后又因意识到时间匆匆流逝而惶恐。那些时候是令人愉快的，那种空旷。他谁也不是，来自无地。他无名无姓，没有身体。他只是一种功能。

种植园的房屋不设锁，他发现自己在没锁的屋子里很难入睡。他等待锁孔拧动的声音。

相反，他用书度过漫漫长夜。奥格尔索普借给他书，一次一册，汉密尔顿则在飞溅的烛火旁蜷起，崇敬地翻动书页。莎士比亚。《失乐园》。索福克勒斯。他是怎样忘记单词组成抑扬顿挫的诗行，好像书本身拥有生命，一个被他的头颅轻轻依偎、蹒跚着的生命？他像对待爱人那样倾听他的絮语，惊叹于他隐蔽而丰沛的内核，那人们无法看见或触摸，但仍旧爱着的部分。

在长久的节制之后，他游于书海而感到眩晕。容易激动，对异常的情绪格外敏感。一天晚上，他为安提戈涅③的死哭了六个小时。那些情感冲刷过他，来无影，去无踪。他仿佛无法掌控自己笨拙的身体，困于自己皮肤之下的喧嚣。其他人也注意到了；当然，如何不呢。他们发现他反复无常；语焉不详，古怪，甚至不近人情。“汉密尔顿，你真奇怪。”“是吗？”“刚才我把手搭在你肩膀上，我发誓你想把它一口咬掉。”“我疯了，你知道。”“但你和其他疯子不一样。你很安静。你不像贝德莱姆的人那样乱嚷嚷。”“的确。”不，他不乱嚷嚷。半机械地，在这场谈话过程中，他把刨子锋利的那侧贴在自己胳膊上。成功削下来了一片肉，鲜血喷涌而出。伤口很快被包起来。他惊讶于那不怎么痛。

6

他的记忆不总是遵循正确的顺序，这令他困扰不已。有时他以为自己在贝特莱姆待了好几年，尽管实际上只有几个月的时间。看守——是在街上那个喧骚派教徒死了之前还是之后来的？是不是等到苍蝇在尸体上飞了一整夜才来？汉密尔顿——当时他还不是汉密尔顿；他最初是托马斯，之后有段时间他没有名字。他们怕他长虱子，于是剃掉了他的头发，但他不知道那是什么时候。医生手粗，弄伤了他。过后他能摸到自己头上的发茬。他心想，这是一种全新的苦行，我能挺过去，我就像沙漠教父④。多蠢的念头。一定是老早以前。曾有一阵——在看守之后，在他刺破手腕之后——他根本不思考，或者只联想到最普通的事：有人会记得修建海伦斯堡别墅的苹果树吗？我对那些树投入了很大精力，科莱特夫人现在老了，不能再去果园。

可怜的汤姆吓坏了。

他的父亲真死了，还是说他想象出来的？

贝特莱姆和莱斯特郡都有冰浴，但他确定只有莱斯特郡有侍从蹲在旁边，用太暖太暖的手托起他的脸。“太冷不好。”侍从说——带报纸的人。他戴一副破旧的眼镜。最终医生开始起疑，他就消失了。再没有温暖的双手，没有报纸。

可怜的叫疯化！可怜的汤姆⑤！他肯定说了点什么；他们接连好几天都让他服用鸦片酊。还是说，那时在他折断纽扣之后？

他不会将自己称作不幸。这个词一度不存在于他的字典中。他也一样。

7

奥格尔索普非常担心汉密尔顿的伤。“我不想让你到农田里去——明知你笨手笨脚的，还让你拿镰刀。”“您不用担心。”“我不担心。但你被托付给我照看。或许，暂时，我们会给你安排轻松一点的工作。”“我不希望被关起来，先生。”“那也不行。”

一位年长的印第安人登门造访，克里克⑥的托莫奇奇先生，奥格尔索普特殊的朋友。他是亚马克劳族的首领，村子就在上游不远处，离种植园可能只有三英里。托莫奇奇先生想让他部族的孩子们学习英语。奥格尔索普建议道，孩子们可以每周挑一天下午来种植园，汉密尔顿能教他们。毕竟，他可有学问了。“我不是一名老师，先生。”“你也不是一个农民，先生。新世界会给我们每个人提新的要求。”

于是孩子们来了：一群棕色皮肤、谨慎的小家伙，赤膊，身上裹着毯子和兽皮。有些孩子剃掉脑袋两侧的头发；有些头发里戴着发珠，或者羽毛。他们闻起来一股篝火和马匹的气味；他们与“英国”二字八竿子都打不着。他们挺直小腰板，郑重其事地盘腿坐在图书室坐垫上面。他起初有点怕他们。但后来他发现，他们只是孩子，和世上其他孩子一样。当他没法念对他们的名字时，他们以孩童特有的爽朗笑个不停——“Toonahawi.”“Hohuewahehle.” “Chitto.”“Opamico.”“Fuswa.” 他们要求他多说点克里克语，这样就能再闹腾上一会儿。他乖乖就范；忍不住被逗乐了。这令他想起阿比盖尔·艾什和安妮·伯蒂，尽管言谈拘谨，但在他乱弹羽管键琴时依旧憋不住笑。“那根本不是柏塞尔⑦！你弹得太差了！”“汉密尔顿勋爵，让我弹给你看！”他爱孩子，他们一视同仁。他本以为有一天，或许，可能——

小的时候，他从简单的名词开始学习拉丁语。因此他认为克里克语也该如此开始。他从会客室的书架抽出一本书——“书。”“ ** _Choga_** _._ ”“ ** _Choga_**.”他重复。“ ** _Choga_**.书。”他指向自己的手——“手。”“ ** _Enge._** ”“ ** _Enge_.**手。”手，脚，头，脖子，眼睛；他学会说身体的所有部位。 ** _Enge, ele, ega, nogwa, tufwa_.**“这是一个......”孩子们很快理解了这个概念， ** _这是一个_** 。胆子比较大的吐纳哈维和奇托，立刻爬起来在房间里搜寻其他有名字的物件。“ ** _Heya nage te?_** ”“这是一片树叶，”他告诉他们，“ ** _Heya edoesset omes. Heya nage te?_** ”“这是一杯水。”“ ** _Ouwa，_** ”奇托说，“ ** _Heya ouwat omes_**.”

孩子比种植园的男男女女更容易交谈。他们之间词汇有限，问题的答案也不会超过形象的范畴。“ ** _Ma choga chata owa?_** ”“不，那本书不是红色的。 ** _Chate—omeks?_** 那本书是棕色的。”“ ** _Eh, heya choga lane omes._** ”“棕色。和你的衣服一样。你的衣服是棕色的，不是吗？ ** _Ma—chem accage—lane omes?_** ”时常，他们不像上课，反倒像玩耍：孩子们模仿不同动物的叫声和样子，他需要猜出那是什么：马、狗、老鼠、豹子。有一周，吐纳哈维小心翼翼地用手包着一只蚂蚱。当然，蚂蚱咻地一声便逃走了——从墙跳到木百叶窗上，接着就飞到了外面。“ ** _那是_** 一只蚂蚱。”汉密尔顿说，“他不该待在屋子里。”

克里克语的名词有时根据它们的所有者发生改变，他此前从没见过这样的规则。我的手， ** _change_** 。你的手， ** _chenge_** 。他不明白为什么一些名词变形而其它却保持不变。每遇到新的名词，他都会猜测变不变形。孩子们大笑，好像他不够聪明，好像有些事物天生便不能与他们的所有者分离。母亲，父亲，心，声音。但于他而言，没有什么不能与人分离。他不知道这句话用克里克语怎么说。

8

他记得，自己靠在莱斯特疯人院的躺椅上疑惑地思考，这不是我的嘴。他用两只手指抚摸自己的下嘴唇，温暖又熟悉，稍有些皲裂。他的牙齿和舌头完好无损，一同组成他的嘴巴。这是一张嘴，是他身体的一部分，但他忘记了如何用它发出声音。进一步讲，这具躯体于他而言十分陌生。嘴做什么似乎与他无关。

自从来到佐治亚，他有时早上半睡半醒之间，隐约感觉有人正与他一同躺在简陋的床上。他感到它移动着，近在咫尺的温暖。——它醒着，他想，接着心中泛起扎入冰浴时的恐慌。 ** _太近了_** ，他 ** _不想_** 让它 ** _碰_** 他，尽管他诡异地意识到那是他 ** _自己的身体_** ，他独自一人躺在床上。只要他能 ** _说话_** ，只要他 ** _对它说话_** ，只要他 ** _发出声响_** ， ** _叫它的名字_** ，它便会逃走，如同晨雾般消散。但他僵硬地躺着，在睡梦中动弹不得。另外，他也想不起名字。

9

每周一次，理发师会从萨瓦纳来到种植园。所有劳工都臣服于他：一个光辉的时刻，文明的插曲。“毕竟，”奥格尔索普说，“我们不都是文明人吗？”他爱好称呼 ** _我们_** ，好像人人平等。又或许只是他如此相信；或许这能够令他在夜里安然入眠。汉密尔顿觉得奥格尔索普部分活在自己对未来的期许中。在这些梦里，他令这些堕落的人改头换面，重新做人。或许他以为自己身边簇拥着这些未来的英国乡绅，这些完美男性的复制品。因此，他的仁爱是偏倚的，并非指向你，而是指向你尚未成为的人。

汉密尔顿成功避开理发师，蓄了一把不规则且邋遢的灰白胡须。亚马克劳族的孩子觉得那很吓人。他们因为那淡淡的颜色给他起了个名字， ** _Ste-Hatke-Hatke_** ，“特别特别白的男人”。其中一个小女孩，芙斯瓦，曾试图将他的胡子揪下来。她惊讶地发现那既不是兽毛也不是干草。最终，奥格尔索普表达了他的不满——“毕竟，你不是那些印第安商人”——于是他朝理发师行进。

在莱斯特，当他们给他理发的时候，他必须喝药，即使完全不必。他那时是一只温驯、无精打采且逆来顺受的动物。鸦片酊让他迟钝不适。事后他常常呕吐。胆汁的味道。大汗淋漓。男人的手放在他头上，转来转去，好像他是个孩子或玩具。“对了，就这样。你完全不知道我在说什么，对不对，该死的疯子？我敢说只要你逮着机会，就会割我的喉咙！”示范：冰冷的刀片抵在他脖子上。他只有脚趾和指尖有知觉，身体好似千里之外。“但在一眨眼的功夫，你就又能变成好绅士啦。不管你乐不乐意。”手法纯熟。没有破口。他确实看起来像个好绅士，他想。尽管他六七年间都没照过镜子。

萨瓦纳的理发师是个快活的伯明翰人，此前他欠债入狱，奥格尔索普给他自由。他跟汉密尔顿讲述他的一生，询问他关于发型、天气、印第安人的看法。汉密尔顿发现自己越来越难回复。刮擦，刮擦，刮擦。“我可以——稍微调整一下您头的位置吗？”理完发后，他离开屋子吐在了草坪里。他潮湿的头发黏在前额上。空气粘腻。头顶雷云密布，雨水即将解放这剑拔弩张的氛围。这个国家与风暴相伴，他想被滚滚雷声吞没。他有种狂野的欲望，没来由地想要狂奔，翻阅种植园的围墙；偷一匹马向大门狂奔；与任何迎面而来的人搏斗；和物理屏障对撞，直到自己手受伤。他的拳头砸向屋子的石墙，感觉有所缓解，于是又砸了一次。雨接着落下，雨滴逐渐变为倾盆。斯奎尔先生（一位波士顿富商的儿子，提倡公有制和自由恋爱）发现了他。“汉密尔顿，你的手在流血！快进来，你不能在这种天气里站着！”

奥格尔索普说，“或许只要你保持整洁就行了，”以及，“我们必须补偿你的虚弱体质，”以及，“毕竟，新世界的人可以有不同的标准。”他偷偷瞥向着汉密尔顿，好像他摸不清楚他未来的理想人格是什么样子。

译注：

①迫于原文使用带有时代特色的sodomite/sodomy，这里只好翻作鸡奸。需要注意两点，一是现在不用这个词儿了，二是sodomy带有极强贬义色彩和犯罪性质，请不要乱用。

②出自《农事诗》第2卷，O fortunatos nimium, sua si bona norint, agricolas，直译为The farmers would count themselves lucky, if only they knew how good they had it/如果农民知道自己收成有多少，他们便会叫自己幸运。

③《安提戈涅》，作者是上文提到的索福克勒斯。故事时间在《俄狄浦斯王》之后，讲述俄狄浦斯的女儿安提戈涅违反国王律令，在城外安葬她的兄长，因而被处死的悲剧故事。

④沙漠教父（Desert Father），第三至四世纪时期，早期教会有一批信徒离开“异教世界的城市”，隐居在埃及沙漠，过着极度刻己的苦修生活。其中最著名的沙漠教父是圣安东尼，他是迄今所知最早的一位苦行者，被称为隐修士之父（内容来自同名词条）。

⑤Poor Turlygod! Poor Tom! 出自《李尔王》第二幕第三场爱德伽语，译本选取朱生豪译本。Turlygod用来称呼疯叫花子，有可能是“Turlupin”的变体，后者是14世纪一个乞丐共济会的名字。

这里的“汤姆与父亲”，可能是Thomas在用《李尔王》中用角色关系自比。格洛斯特伯爵因私生子爱德蒙的诡计，误以为大儿子爱德伽要谋害他。爱德伽出逃，在荒野上伪装成疯乞丐汤姆。格洛斯特后来遭背叛双目失明，在荒原上与汤姆相遇，哭诉自己错怪了唯一对他忠诚的人。

⑥克里克人（Creek），以马斯科吉部族为主的美国一印第安大部族，原住美国乔治亚洲和阿拉巴马州，现住俄克拉荷马州。他们的语言就是克里克语。

⑦亨利·柏塞尔，1658-1695，英国作曲家。

10

每隔半个月，他都和奥格尔索普坐下来喝茶。这是别人无福消受的特权。有人可能觉得这会引起非议，但实际上，汉密尔顿发现他的同胞们对他爱护有加，就好像他比其他人更容易受到伤害。他自己呢，则对此表示怀疑。尽管有些人确实进过负债者监狱，落得妻离子散的悲惨下场；但对于许多人来说，这里的生活才最为艰辛：在百废待兴的殖民地边陲，种棉花、砍甘蔗、剥玉米。难道他疯了就意味着需要受到保护吗？他熬过了他的父亲、贝特莱姆、疯人院、冻疗、清洗、禁闭，暴力看守，要求用他身体作筹码的侍从，以及横跨大西洋的流放。他不知道如何不熬过这一切，他想。

“或许他们喜欢你，你很温柔。”“我绝不会用这个词。”“生活对他们并不温柔。”“温柔难道能与文明并存吗？”沉默。奥格尔索普说，“我必须如此相信。不然这里的成就算什么？”他第一次露出疲惫的样子。究竟需要多大力气才能保持乐观；究竟需要付出多大努力才能让乌托邦停留在可行的范畴内。汉密尔顿明白；他记得。他想说，你是错的。但他不敢肯定。他不敢肯定任何事了。倘若是放在以前，他或许已经理清利害关系，近乎顿悟，接近所有逻辑交汇的中枢。当他距离这个境界只有一步之遥，如何治理的问题便能迎刃而解。澄清问题。约法三章。但他越是接近，真理便离他越远。世界报他以灾难。一个不再触手可及的解决办法。一切精心准备付之东流。他对奥格尔索普说，“我为什么没在伦敦遇见你？八年，不，十年前。那时我们应该相识。”“恐怕我还在大陆打仗呢。蠢透了。我曾以天下为己任。”“但我们成为了十分不同的人。你可能会欣赏从前的我。我曾坚信你做的一切。”“现在不再是了。”“唔。别放在心上。毕竟我疯了。”

“我很担心你，汉密尔顿。” 奥格尔索普还有一次说。“是的。你以前说过。”“你是位好老师；克里克的孩子们都很喜欢你。我敬重你的各种看法。但你令我十分困扰。”“非常抱歉。”“我不知道你是真的疯了，还是——”“还是？”“我不知道。”“没有。”汉密尔顿半期待谈话会就此结束。但奥格尔索普盯着他然后说——神情十分抗拒，似乎他期待相反的答案——“你是一个好人。”“你真这么认为？”他没有想法。他不知道自己是否算得上好人。曾有一段时间他甚至都不清楚自己是不是人。多少年的早晨，每当他醒来都会告诫自己： **ἐ** **π** **ὶ** **ἀ** **νθρώπου** **ἔ** **ργον** **ἐ** **γείρομαι** 。我要起来，去做一个人的工作①。然而，当大前提出现疑问，他便没再继续。“我只是想告诉你，” 奥格尔索普回答，“可能没人跟你说过：不管在你身上发生了什么，我都感到非常、非常抱歉。”

汉密尔顿端起瓷杯，放到唇边。他们品尝上好而寡淡的红茶。“是么。”他说。

11

时光如此飞逝。四季流转。汉密尔顿在田间播种棉籽——显然他能被委以这项工作。监工骑在马背上巡视，偶尔点名督促，“斯迈思先生！好好干活！”（——尽管这里的惩罚比起粗暴的鞭刑，更像是一种训斥）。他时不时能意识到自己，实际上，还在监狱里。亚马克劳的孩子邀请他去参观他们的营地；他们希望介绍自己的父母和狗（“ ** _Cha-efa hatke echoghesse oches_** ,”欧帕米可自豪地说——“我的狗狗也有白色的胡子，和你一样！”），并向他展示一种庆祝“绿色玉米苗”的舞或歌曲。但奥格尔索普说，“这没得商量。不；我们的原则就是人们不能离开这里。你可以把墙外的世界当作不存在。”所以：一座监狱。他不是特别沮丧。监狱是诚实的，不像疯人院。疯人院的人总说，这是为了你好。一个人（奥格尔索普设想的人）入狱是因为他犯了罪。汉密尔顿犯了罪，但他不后悔。他不止一次犯下罪名；如果可以，他还会再犯。他不可救药，是最恶劣的惯犯。他明白自身的处境。他抬头望向初升的太阳，心想如果英格兰无法容忍他，那这里、那里都一样，无一不是他的放逐地。 ** _Ergo erat in fatis Scythiam quoque visere nostris_** （我注定要再次来到塞西亚）②。他将棉籽分撒在美洲的土地，盖上厚重的黑土。他浑身酸痛，多年来第一次感受到饥饿。随着入夏，暑热加剧；他的汗水浸透了衬衣。每晚他的睡眠中都没有梦境。

夏末，他把大家砍下来的甘蔗剥去叶子，分批扛到肩上送往马车。砍下的甘蔗有一股奇异的霉味，如同混合了焦糖与汗水的青草，甘蔗汁液流到他的手掌和衣服上。所有劳工都黏糊糊的，也染上了这股香味。劳动时间还长，于是麦卡林托（负责从马萨诸塞湾运东西）开始教一些人水手号子。他们的歌声很吓人，甚至称得上粗野，掺杂着笑声——揉成一团放荡不羁的叫喊。这不是汉密尔顿熟知的音乐（曾经有幸欣赏过《奥菲欧》③——“蒙特威尔第真称得上是 **旷世奇才** 。如今平庸的意大利作曲家与他简直有云泥之别，论怪异，他们甚至不及他的一半，你也知道，我认为音乐必须是怪异的——”“为何一定是怪异？音乐应该有序地递进——”“但是亲爱的，心灵本身是怪异的——”心灵 ** _的确_** 怪异，但他在思考 ** _音乐_** ，音乐， ** _ch'ai dolci accenti so far tranquillo ogni turbato core/_** 我的嗓音甜美温柔，能安慰每颗紊乱的心），但这是音乐，他忘记了劳动，久久呆立在田垄上。

他不唱歌，他不具有那种歌喉，但他教亚马克劳的孩子他知道的歌曲：阿比盖尔·艾什和安妮·伯蒂唱过一首关于布谷鸟的歌——

“布谷鸟，真可爱

边飞边唱

带来捷报

从不说谎

飞过山丘 

越过谷地

投向大海

哀悼所爱。”

——以及一首麦卡林托的水手歌，《金色虚荣》（The Golden Vanity），因为孩子们已经很熟悉西班牙人的威胁。另外，还有一首嘲讽鳕鱼角（即科德角）渔夫的蹩脚打油诗。他惊讶于孩子们对于音乐的热忱。他们想知道什么是布谷鸟（“ ** _Fuswat lanet omes_** , 我觉得——我觉得这里可能没有”），什么是鳕鱼（“ ** _Hlahlo?_** 是这个词吗，它在水里游， ** _omiyes._** ”），佐治亚有没有鳕鱼（“我对此表示怀疑”）。尽管不理解歌词，他们还是不厌其烦地唱同一首歌，枯燥到任何心智正常的人都会厌倦。他花了好几周的时间解释歌词：潮汐是什么，和海浪什么关系；什么是虚荣——他们的语言中没有同义词，但似乎两个词合起来能传达相近的意思——以及，最苦难的，爱的概念。没人能表演爱，更何况爱的意义复杂多变。他告诉他们母亲爱父亲，父亲爱母亲，父亲和母亲爱他们的孩子，但他很清楚这不总是真的。这不是布谷鸟哀悼的爱。甚至不是同一个词。他觉得孩子们没懂，他们对鳕鱼更感兴趣。他曾用 ** _e-anokechka_** 翻译爱， ** _anokechka_** 是他们认作“爱”的单词，e-是表达所属的前缀。毋庸置疑，爱是极为亲密的所有物，对于身体不可或缺，因此它需要一个前缀。 ** _Chanokechka_** ，我的爱； ** _chenokechka_** ，你的爱。孩子们不知道这是否合乎语法。但当然，他想，当然，没什么比爱更难分离。

12

上一次他如此专注地思考语言还是在剑桥，学习拉丁语和希腊语。那段时间还伴随着其它发现。第一次半夜摸索进别人的卧室，蜡烛为叶绿泥石的烛台镀上一层暖色。“你知道，古希腊人——”“是的，但这种行为的 ** _操作技巧_** ——”“ **Φέβει?** （你害怕了？）”“不，当然不。”在纠缠的亚麻布中朗读品达（Pindar）的诗。《皮提亚颂歌》④。皮提亚——皮提——皮——皮——呼吸愈发急促——求求你，求你，噢，噢，上帝，原来这就是人们歌颂的东西，噢他滚烫的脸颊压在枕垫上，一只手紧紧擒住他的髂嵴。他从前不知道自己的认知之外有多少未知的事物，或是英语中不存在这种身体触碰的描述，抑或是仅因渴求而渴求更多新的词语。

（为什么思考这件事令他如此痛苦？ **Ναυσιφορήτοις δ** **᾽** **ἀ** **νδράσι，** 他想， **πρώτα χάρις** **ἐ** **ς πλόον** **ἀ** **ρχομένοις πομπα** **ῖ** **ον** **ἐ** **λθε** **ῖ** **ν ο** **ὖ** **ρον:** **ἐ** **οικότα γ** **ὰ** **ρ κα** **ὶ** **τελευτ** **ᾷ** **φερτέρου νόστου τυχε** **ῖ** **ν** /对于水手来说，最大的恩惠是启航时的顺风：因为她许诺水手将以同样的方式平安归乡⑤。天呐，上帝，他必须驱走这些无法忍受的记忆碎片。他的记忆并不友善；而是剧毒。）

学习的过程是无止境的螺旋上升。是无尽的叹息。他将学习与爱结合。他学习如何爱他人。他能给予女人怎样的爱；给予男人的又是怎样的爱。他展现给父亲的爱，尽管他一直在抗拒；他不断浇灌英格兰的爱，如同执著的农民灌溉枯萎的田地，等待果实。所有人，他曾想，都应被爱。英格兰养育它的子民，它也期待被爱。因此爱必定是人与生俱来的权力。一旦履行这项义务，其他人必将争相效仿。爱将转化为学问：如何治理，如何活着。

但长久以来，他只学会接受折磨。不是 ** _如何_** 受折磨，因为折磨不曾变得简单，他也未曾得心应手；任何他以为自己掌握的能力已经，消退了。这能称为进步吗？这是退化。他愈发觉得自己绵软无力，变得脆弱。我不行。我不行。我没有能力。我是赤脚行走的可悲野兽。我无法再次学习，搅动，抬起，伸展，移动，承担这项重负。

13

“我是…”“ **Omis**.”“你是…”“ **Ometskes.** ”“我饿了。”“ **Chawanketos.** ”“我累了。”“ **Noskeletos.** ”“我在哪儿？”汉密尔顿问，并等待着答案。

14

来佐治亚的第三年，一场流行病降临种植园。所有人都担心是黄热病⑥，它在第一年带走了二十个奥格尔索普的同伴。高烧，疼痛，发冷，令人出汗的疾病。种植园第一个染病的劳工发病三天后便死了。接下来的一周死了两个萨瓦纳的孩子。另有四个劳工卧床不起。与此同时，烈日当空，空气潮湿，爬满苔藓的树木纹丝不动。在田地间劳动，清理野草，汉密尔顿感到热浪仿佛在敲打他的脑袋。他的长衫浸湿，沉重地贴在他的皮肤上。当天晚上回到家，他必须把衣服剥下来才能入睡。

当他醒来，他只觉得浑身发冷，牙齿打颤。他就着晨光为自己摸来一件长衫和马裤。他试了三次才穿上。因雾霭中的凉意而困惑，曾有一瞬他以为到了冬天。他光着脚走出房子，惊讶于地上并无积雪。不，英格兰才有雪。佐治亚几乎不怎么下。亚马克劳男孩奇托从没见过雪。他年纪最小。他觉得雪不存在。湖水冻结；在海伦斯堡别墅的湖面上滑冰。柯莱特女士说，“我们那会儿可根本见不着！”把他抱在羊毛毯里。“老天，你脸上终于有点血色了。”

舒适的炉火。那时它的名字，火。但他没有引火物。甘蔗地似乎熊熊燃烧，摇曳的枝条，波光粼粼。他说不准。他向它们走去。他喜欢温暖。“你被惯坏了。”“舒服点没什么错。”“你在海上一天都活不下去。”“我知道，你总这么说。我又不打算去海上，因此这不是问题。”“总有一天，我会把你运到船上。”“哦是吗，你准备这样？运用你的海军技巧？”“我的海军技巧十分娴熟，你会知道的。”“唔。我想让你把自己运过来；天哪，你就像个火炉。”“悉听尊便，大人。”

他停住脚步，困惑地用颤抖的手指捋了捋湿漉漉的头发。意识到有什么不对。他头痛欲裂；他除草时戴的草帽呢？带他去冰浴的疯人院侍从呢？还是弗莱彻吗？他不想让弗莱彻碰他。或者他想。他分不清两种意愿。同时喜欢寒冷与燥热。搭在他胳膊上的手；他以为自己的手指要断了。他总这么以为。但没人对他施以暴行。没有。“汉密尔顿先生，恐怕你病了。”不。这不是问题所在。“只是看起来像罢了。”“比这更严重，先生。”又回到他的屋子。沉闷的空气。藏在床垫下的书。“或许他会喜欢。”“谁，先生？”“詹姆斯。”他在流泪，但不知道为什么。他被悲伤击中。“原谅我，”他说，“原谅我。原谅我。”“我们派人去找医生了。你必须休息。”

但他无法休息。他以为自己回到了贝特莱姆。人们正为他套上枷锁。他剧烈地扭动反抗，因为他知道以前根本没有机会。他对那些不了解他的人总是善良而随和。缺乏理智是永远的敌人。上帝啊，噢，上帝，他不会再犯同样的错误。“我知道你；我知道你想要什么；我知道你要伤害我。”“嘘，嘘。”脚踝和手腕上的手。没有锁链，是更加难以忍受的东西。谁的哭声。他们不断想把冰凉的毛巾盖在他身上。这是某种新的疗法吗？他的骨头有如中空，好像他的核心被挖走，接着又用疼痛填满空虚。他有时把冷毛巾拿给她。她经常头痛。“亲爱的，谢谢你。你想坐下来为我读会儿书吗？小声地。”“你想听莎士比亚吗？《暴风雨》？”他模仿各种角色说话。他最喜欢爱丽儿⑦。

当他不在贝特莱姆，他事实上就从这世上消失。他沉到海底，湿透了，浑身颤抖。他因鸡奸罪被处以绞刑，无法呼吸。他呛入口腔的水有股水井的味道。睡吧。睡吧。不时地，他敢确定有人在床边守着他。温暖，闻起来像古木与盐水。他曾在早晨醒来，不用睁眼便知道——懒洋洋地抬脚钩住身边谁的脚踝，大脚趾沿着胫骨一路向上。“太早了。”“嗯？”“你可真是贪得无厌，托马斯。”“只是因为我好久没碰你了。想象你拥有一把精美的乐器，却不能演奏它。”“我不是你该死的羽管键琴。”“这让我想起来一些有关乐器（organs，乐器/人体器官，此处可当双关看）的笑话…你这是要 ** _打_** 我吗？”笑声。“不，我要接着睡了。”自己呼吸的嗡鸣，像安静的蜂箱。甚至在新世界——“我在哪里都会记得你。”“嘘。别说话了。”“我不想忘记，我写了你的名字。”

苏醒——夜晚，屋外传来声声虫鸣。小屋中一根孤零零的蜡烛就要燃尽。一位深色皮肤的长者在桌边读书。一位体面的男士，身着背心和眼镜。“是谁…？”“啊，你终于醒了。”伊比利亚口音，葡萄牙或者西班牙人。男人合上书。“我是塞缪尔·努涅兹，萨瓦纳的医生。你，我的朋友，得了疟疾，沼泽热。你病得很重。”

病。他太虚弱了，抬不起头。他四肢摊开，仿佛晒干的蝴蝶。“我以为——我梦见——”“高烧让你神志不清了。”他感到自己的嘴唇在颤抖，像个小孩子。泪水纷涌而至，仿佛他的内心突然决堤，无法再抑制洪水。努涅兹坐在他身边，一只手温柔地放在他的前额上。“许多人都会哭的，高烧之后很常见。哭吧。我们可以慢慢恢复。”“恐怕，先生，”汉密尔顿最后哽咽着说，“我在高烧中有过不得体的举动。”“哼，你是个沉闷的病人。滔滔不绝地发表对自然法的见解。”“啊。我的罪名暴露了。我曾经是一名政治家。”“那你就更得谢我了，要是你死了：就直接下地狱咯！”“……谢谢您。”汉密尔顿说。

努涅兹从屋外的水泵取来新鲜的水，倒在一个锡杯里，接着又加了点醋酒和金鸡纳树皮的粉末（Jesuit’s bark，直译为“（天主教）耶稣会的树皮”）。看到汉密尔顿听到粉末名称时狐疑的神情——“哦，但是你看，我都能用，我还是个犹太人呢。另外，我觉得你确实有点耶稣会会士的气质呢，不是吗？我就知道。”微小的笑容；撕心裂肺的咳喘。“有些人会说我是一名诡辩家，先生。”努涅兹拍拍他的肩膀，离开去照顾其他患者——种植园里还有四个，他说。黎明时分，他回来检查反复的烧热。他的诊断是：“你身体残留了一些政治因素。”他停留超过了必要的时间，调整床上毯子的位置或赶走蜡烛上方昏昏欲睡的飞虫。

“…感觉就像是发疯，”汉密尔顿回味道，“高烧…我失去了理智。或许我还疯着。我不敢肯定了。”努涅兹友善地望向他。“这个嘛，”他说，“谁能定义疯还是不疯呢？太过理智都有可能被称作是疯狂，而最疯狂的……”他的声音减弱，没有说完。或许他发现自己不必再说。汉密尔顿闭上眼睛。他突然觉得很累。

15

种植园又有两个人因沼泽热死去了。科克伦先生（一位海军上将的儿子，后来做了牧师），和麦克莱伦（一个苏格兰童奸者）。他们被葬在种植园的东南角，坟墓上插着木制十字架。汉密尔顿无法出席葬礼；他甚至无法离床。但如果身体条件允许，他会想去吗？他相信上帝，但天父呢？天父，他想，你冷落了你的孩子。或许基督教的信仰就是让冷落变得合理。我们不能相信一个赦免以撒的上帝，但一个杀死自己孩子的上帝——？

他病了很长一段时间。努涅兹每周从萨瓦纳来两次，到处纷发他那难喝的汤剂。他似乎格外偏爱汉密尔顿——他究竟听进去了多少他的胡话？——在药剂之外，他还给汉密尔顿带来墨水，笔，和一捆纸。“谢谢你。但它们实在太昂贵了。我付不起。”“你用谈话支付吧。你知道萨瓦纳的谈话是什么样吗？我的老天！一屋子大老爷们讨论他们的牛。在葡萄牙，我甚至觐见过国王。现在我成了英国人，有什么好处？只有牛，牛，牛。”

努涅兹满腹经纶；除了英语和葡萄牙语，他还会读西班牙语、希腊语、希伯来语和拉丁语。他熟知自然哲学，笛卡尔，帕斯卡尔，和斯宾诺莎，尽管——“斯宾诺莎！真受不了他。”“为何这样说？”“他让上帝毫无神性可言，还把他放在世俗世界！他还告诉人们此世之外没有其他世界！”“你并不同意。”“我认为人之所以为人，必须要有信仰。”“所以我们就不该质疑它们了？我认为这毫无逻辑。”“但是——但你是个疯子，你来告诉我。”许多谈话更像是击剑比赛，而非讨论。就像回到了伦敦的沙龙。他们也下棋。汉密尔顿容易困倦，注意力也经常游移；迷失在自己的思绪中。但他很久没有遇到一位旗鼓相当的对手了，不管是下棋还是辩论。他很——高兴，就是这个词。

在康复的这段时间里，他望向窗外，观察昆虫和鸟儿。他觉得，自己可能是第一个这样做的英国人。他将他们独特的身影画下来——叽叽喳喳，欺负其他鸟的小鸟；每天夜晚与清晨在屋顶咕咕叫的鸽子；黄昏飘浮在田野上的萤火虫。亚马克劳的语言里有所有动物的名字，尽管有很多单词他无法正确发音。当孩子们得知他对野生生物的兴区，他们便开始送给他各式各样的标本。大部分是花：一种粉色浆果，一种他们称为“蛇根草”的白色植物，野草莓，和硕大光滑的棕色坚果。“我们害怕你死，”芙斯瓦说。她将一大捧扎手的黄色花束递给他。“就像黄金船里的男孩。因为白人死了都。别死。这不好。”

“确实，”汉密尔顿说，“死了不好。”

16

圣诞前夜，所有劳工都能饕餮一顿。餐桌上有鹿肉，野鸭，和红梅蛋糕。男人、女人共处一室，算得上稀罕。空气中洋溢着欢快的气息。他们毫无节制地挥霍着蜡烛；庆典一直持续到深夜。汉密尔顿接受来自同伴数不清的拥抱，直至极限，然后便溜到黑夜中。地上结了霜。抬头便是满天星辰。他想到哈雷，《彗星天文学论说》。他没有读完这本书，放在图书室的桌子上。他好久都未曾想过它。哈雷推演彗星重现的现象，认为循环往复的是同一天体，往返的周期用人的寿命计数。天才之举，太空如此辽远，人的生命只能算九牛一毛。渺小，却充满了——在无尽旷野的一座监狱中，挥霍蜡烛的人。

在他身后，有谁喊了一声，别人也加入他。颂歌，唱得和麦卡林托的水手耗子一样不堪入耳，但却十分清晰： ** _既然救世主令我们快乐，世上的人又何必伤心？_** 哦……他有不少理由。但此刻，他意外地感到欣喜，因为基督已经很久没再让他奔波。人们的歌声中有种东西，他原本忽略了，没有准备，无力抗衡。欢乐。是欢乐，他想。

在他刚抵达殖民地的时候，他许下一个承诺。但他不认为自己爱美洲。他曾经无法去爱，或许现在也是一样。或许永远都不会。在漫长的沉默中，这个词已经从他身上被夺去。所以当他对新世界发誓时，这个诺言似乎注定无法实现。但比起从前，他找回了许多东西。疯狂，是的，反复无常，偶尔野蛮。人性，但并非完整的人。他想象自己是罗马的马赛克作品，由曾经的托马斯·汉密尔顿的碎片拼凑而成。他曾以为自己什么都不是，但他确实是什么。——什么？他不知道。

那天晚上，他坐在自己的小桌前，拿出一张纸。他用羽毛笔蘸上墨水写道， ** _1715年12月25日_** 。他停下来，不知该如何继续。即使过了这么久，他还隐约觉得写字是被禁止的。他的心跳加快，身体压抑着某种呐喊。他需要咬住牙关，紧紧攥着笔。笔尖在纸面滑动。他偷偷摸摸地写着，字又小又快。 ** _我，托·汉密尔顿，在此写下……_**

17

夏天，詹姆斯·麦格劳来到了佐治亚。

译注：

①ἐπὶ ἀνθρώπου ἔργον ἐγείρομαι/ I am rising to do the work of a man/ 我要起来，去做一个人的工作。出自奥勒留《沉思录》卷五，中文选取梁实秋译本。

②“那这里、那里都一样，无一不是他的放逐地。”原句为“here is as good as any other Tomis.”Tomis是现罗马尼亚港市Constanţa康斯坦察的旧称，位于黑海西岸。

Ergo erat in fatis Scythiam quoque visere nostris./ So it was also fated for me to visit Scythia/ 我注定要再次来到塞西亚。出自奥维德《哀怨集》第三卷第二首。

译者没有系统地读过《哀怨集》，所以只能大概给出一种理解。公元8年奥维德与奥维斯都在政策上发生分歧，被流放至Tomis。《哀怨集》便写于这段流放时期。诗中奥维德常常自比斯基泰人（Scythian，或“塞西亚人”）。斯基泰人原本指活动于中亚和南俄草原上的游牧民族。他们擅长骑射，居无定所。奥维德在这首诗里用塞西亚（Scythia）代指他流放的地区。

③《奥菲欧（L’Orfeo）》，意大利作曲家蒙特威尔第创作的五幕歌剧，被誉为近代歌剧的起点，于1607年首演。“ch'ai dolci accenti so far tranquillo ogni turbato core/ who in sweet accents can calm each troubled heart/ 我的嗓音甜美温柔，能安慰每颗紊乱的心。”出自《奥菲欧》序曲“音乐家”：“我是音乐/我的嗓音甜美温柔/能安慰每颗紊乱的心/为了满腔的愤怒/为了狂热的爱情/我甚至能点燃最冷酷的心”B站上有字幕版，大家快去听，超好听

④皮提亚是阿波罗神的女祭司。

⑤Ναυσιφορήτοις δ᾽ ἀνδράσι... πρώτα χάρις ἐς πλόον ἀρχομένοις πομπαῖον ἐλθεῖν οὖρον: ἐοικότα γὰρ καὶ τελευτᾷ φερτέρου νόστου τυχεῖν.: Now for sailors, foremost among all the blessings is a favourable wind as they put to sea: for this is a promise that in the same way they shall come happily home at last出自品达，《皮提亚颂歌》第一首。

⑥热带疾病，可导致死亡。

⑦《暴风雨》的角色，为普洛斯彼罗服服务的精灵之一。结尾普洛斯彼罗放他自由。


	2. Chapter 2

18

为了同鬼魂交谈，奥德修斯必须渡过俄刻阿诺斯，到达西米里人的土地——荷马写道，这里唯有永恒的黑暗与迷雾①。需用大麦粉、牛奶、蜂蜜、水和美酒平息亡灵的怒火，但鲜血才能令他们开口。这个故事的要旨是什么？警惕鬼魂的食粮？逝者可能复生，但要付出鲜血的代价？在现实中，死者不会复活，或者说，如果他们回来，便意味着没死。他起初这样想：我疯了。随后他认为，我还在发烧，努涅兹医生让我警惕病情反复，在高烧中会出现幻觉，比如夏日的甘蔗田，脚踝和手腕上的镣铐。但不论是热病还是疯狂，都不会令他见到一位年老的爱人，被阳光与岁月击倒，腰间有赘肉，浑身上下写满了狼狈。他一阵失落，时间留下的印记无法改变；但他也知道这不是鬼魂，于是他笑了，咧开嘴笑着，他们还没在田垄中走到一起，他便挥开手臂。

19

“詹姆斯，”他说，“詹姆斯。詹姆斯。”一遍一遍地重复。

他埋进他的颈间，依旧闻到古木与盐的气息。

20

“托马斯——”“再说一遍。”“托马斯。”“是的，我是托马斯。我差点忘了。”“忘了？”“别人好久没这样叫过我。”

詹姆斯抬头端详他，托马斯怕他发现这里的托马斯并非托马斯，并非完整的托马斯，以前的托马斯，于是他说，“你不在的时候我有点无所适从（a little mad），但现在你来了——”詹姆斯的回音半是啜泣、半是窃笑，再次将托马斯复位。

21

“他们说你死了——”“我还以为你死了，我以为——”“不，我们去了拿骚，我们——”“彼得说他不知道，他不肯告诉我——”“彼得！”“是的，我——”“彼得死了，我杀了他。”被问题淹没的空气暂时停顿；暴力的幽灵闯入屋内，如同积雨云的阴影，寒冷，无处不在。“怎么死的，告诉我。”托马斯说，他想描绘那副光景；他本以为野蛮早被他锁了起来，但那股原始的念头正向他低语。告诉我。告诉我。让我见见。但詹姆斯将手捋过眉头，吸了口气。“天哪，我该从哪儿——”

他们并肩坐在托马斯的床上。稀疏的风托起窗边奶油色的窗帘。窗外，夏末的田地正在夕阳中燃烧。托马斯听见远处传来欢快的笑声；人们砍伐甘蔗茎时沉重的声音， _咔嚓——咔嚓——_ 。他突然意识到此刻转瞬即逝，当下的平和——詹姆斯领口处苍白的雀斑，婉转的鸟啼，死去的彼得——马上便会离去，从指尖流走，不再回来。就在詹姆斯开口的那一刹那。托马斯没有说话。他望着詹姆斯挣扎的样子，难以置信地疲惫，如同一块渐渐驻足的岩石，难以重新运转。

“你该擦擦身子，”最后托马斯说，“走了这么多路。我这就拿水来。现在不说也没关系。”他真是个懦夫，他想。但打贝特莱姆以来，自从他将凶恶的野兽锁上，他便知晓了自己的本心。他把木盆放在水泵下装满水，转身回来时，詹姆斯已在床上睡着了。他就那样睡着，不论是托马斯将他深色的衬衫褪下，还是将亚麻布沾湿，擦去他身上的汗水与尘土。他胸前布满浅色的伤疤，其中某个形似靴子；数不清的暴力印记：横亘在胸口的刀伤，旧枪伤，小一些的疤痕——或许来自船体的碎木片。肩膀一侧红肿歪扭的线——又一个剑伤？他无法解读眼前这些暴力的历史。他描画着断断续续的浅色刀痕。过了一会儿他抬起头，詹姆斯已经醒了，望着他。“你感到厌恶吗？”詹姆斯问。“不。”他拿起湿布。詹姆斯摇头，坐起，转了过去，露出他的后背。背上的伤更多，肋骨处另有一片淤青，颜色发黄。托马斯继续无言地擦着。

“米兰达死了。”詹姆斯终于开口。托马斯没说话。“她被——是彼得。我往他肚子捅了一刀。” 布料轻轻从皮肤上擦过。“你什么都不问我？”托马斯不知道该问什么。他嘴中好像塞了一块冰冷而扁平的石头。饥肠辘辘的人吮吸石块、吞咽腰带，烹煮皮革的鞋子，所有都替代身体所需的都行。这难道就是这种感觉的源头？这种饥饿——詹姆斯说，“我去当海盗了。拿骚的海盗掠夺者之一。按照某些说法，我是其中的佼佼者，我杀了——不知道多少人。上百个。我洗劫了查尔斯镇。以你之名与英格兰开战。”他耸起肩膀。托马斯解开镶着饰钉的腰带，放到一边，示意詹姆斯起身宽衣。詹姆斯照做，冷漠的神情紧张且刻意。他气喘吁吁，仿佛置身战场。“米兰达和我，”他说，“谋害了阿什本夫妇的性命，但只有我的刀沾满鲜血。”托马斯跪在泥土地上，把木盆拉近。他用冷水将布片濡湿，然后拧干。他小心而沉默地擦拭詹姆斯的脚和脚踝；擦拭在他触碰下微微颤动的阴茎；擦拭大腿内侧，脆弱的膝弯。他向来爱詹姆斯的每一寸身体。詹姆斯说，“我在想自己还有什么要坦白的。”

托马斯跪了许久，头向下倾斜。水流下来，缓慢地浸湿他的马裤。终于他抬起头靠在詹姆斯的腹部，嘴唇紧贴腰间一个匕首划出的伤疤。“我不觉得厌恶。”他说。他觉出詹姆斯抬起手，犹豫地触碰他的头发，没有移开。

22

第一天晚上，他们分享那张床，尽管并未共枕。很长一段时间，詹姆斯泣不成声，又说不出哭的缘由。他浑身颤抖，托马斯抱着他。“我很抱歉，我很抱歉。”詹姆斯说。话语被泪水打湿，纠缠在一起。“我很抱歉。”“没什么丢人的，想哭就哭，想叫就叫吧。”詹姆斯这样做了：他将脸埋进托马斯的肩膀，发出一声长久、痛苦、凄厉、尖锐、压抑而无法忍受的喊叫。托马斯抱住他的头，如此想道：这是为了他所受的罪；这是为了我们所受的罪，我们两人的罪。

译注：

①荷马《奥德赛》第十一章，受女神基尔克指点，奥德修斯需渡海到冥府（西米里人的故土，永夜之地）请先知特瑞西阿斯的魂灵预卜未来；俄刻阿诺斯（Oceanus），十二泰坦之一，水神，这里指的就是海；特瑞西阿斯（Teiresias），一位失明的先知，多次在古希腊悲剧中出现。在《俄狄浦斯王》中，也是他拒绝告诉俄狄浦斯杀害先王的人是谁。

23

“我不反对他与你住在一起，”奥格尔索普说，“如果我不知道你对他能产生积极的影响，我是绝不会收他的。在这点上我希望你再接再厉。但是，我不支持——不能纵容——你我心知肚明的那种行为。”他神情复杂地望了托马斯一眼。“虽然就我自己来讲，我并不排斥鸡奸者。你也知道，我不认为有谁 ** _身份比我卑微_** 。但我自始至终都想在这里建立一个免于 ** _旧世界_** 荼毒的地方，一个能过平静生活的乐园。如果我放任任何一种罪行——”“我认为我们都没有精力去折腾了，”托马斯回答，“听起来累极了。托马斯也会这样想；他很疲惫，我们也都老了。”

事实上，早上唤劳工起来的晨钟都没将詹姆斯叫醒。托马斯洗漱穿衣，詹姆斯依旧睡着，仅在托马斯出门前亲吻他额头时短暂地醒过一次，接着又睡过去。他还没分配到工作，大家似乎都不知道该拿他怎么办。种植园不是匪徒的栖身之所。去年，一个叫雷纳多的人因为另一个叫鲍耶的人偷了他的好衬衫而大打出手，这是托马斯记忆中最严重的事件。奥格尔索普为此犯了难。最后的处理办法是，让监工抽雷纳多六鞭子，再让他公开朗读忏悔信。詹姆斯肯定会指出，这就是海军里惩罚小孩的手段。至于海盗——托马斯无法想象海盗的规则。他甚至从未想过海盗也有法律，即使无主之地也有可行与不可行之事。那么——如果深究的话——是否也有海盗法理学呢？

奥格尔索普靠回椅子，将杯子放在茶碟上。“但是你对他的影响，”他若有所思地说，仿佛自言自语，“能否真正让这位海盗船长生活在我们中间呢？”“你不了解他，”托马斯说，“他是我知道的最为高尚的人，唯一的善人。”奥格尔索普盯着他，目光有些哀伤。“好的，”他说，“我相信你。”

25

詹姆斯断断续续睡了一周，像位久病初愈的病人。夜晚，他们蜷缩在狭窄的床上低声交谈，心照不宣——不去说——地达成共识，避开痛苦的话题。托马斯回想佐治亚的历史，奥格尔索普其人及其崇高的理想，还有其他生活在种植园的人。他们回忆读过的书。身为自封的海盗，詹姆斯读了许多书。他说，自己对于修昔底德①有了新的见解，于是他们偏离主题讨论了许久伯罗奔尼撒战争②。谈话氛围轻柔、舒适：詹姆斯自然地靠在身边，他沉稳而敏锐的洞察力，呼吸的张弛。时不时的，他们就像回到了伦敦。而如果他们靠近某种潜在的阴影——如果詹姆斯突然停下话头，盯着只有他才能看见的幽魂或风景，如果托马斯突然站起来，无法忍受宁静的压抑，在屋里焦急地踱步，啃咬嘴唇——谈话便会小心翼翼地转向更安全的领域。我们应当适可而止。毕竟，詹姆斯累了。我们都累了，托马斯想，难道我们不应当休息吗？

但又一周过去，詹姆斯渐渐从疲惫中痊愈，并且有些烦躁。他是那种闲不下来的人。现在他看起来更加焦躁不安，一种野蛮的能量无处遁形。他没有抱怨，但他确实被留在托马斯的屋子里。每晚托马斯回来，詹姆斯都会花点时间约束自己的表情。托马斯能看到：他是一只困兽。

在床上，他们都很小心。他们一度熟知对方的过去：旧情人做过什么，他们是否喜欢；他们曾怎样互相触碰，有何反应，怎样阅读对方身体和表情上的愉悦。而现在，一切又回归未知，他们都变得生疏胆小。詹姆斯虔诚地吻他。尽管他眼中的渴望一览无余，他待托马斯就像对待处子般谨慎，问很多托马斯无法回答的问题。“这样好吗？”“这样可以吗？”当然，以前没有这么多问题，至少不在性爱上不是。他们曾经无所畏惧，对那些答案了如指掌。托马斯也犹疑起来——詹姆斯身体多处都受了伤，他不想进一步造成伤害。他必须避开那些陈年旧伤，但有时还是会弄痛他。每当这时，他便会沮丧得难以继续，不论詹姆斯如何抗议。他从不问詹姆斯的伤，而詹姆斯，作为回礼，也从不问他——为何偶尔停下，近乎恐惧的警惕，他曾经喜欢现在却避开的东西。

詹姆斯在那些狂乱的梦境中剧烈翻动，喘着粗气，好像正在浓密的雨林中穿梭，或与比他更为强壮的敌人战斗。在他们第三次为此惊醒时，托马斯问，“说出来会好点吗？”“你不会喜欢我梦见的东西。”“我不必喜欢。”“ ** _我_** 不想让你听。”“那就是关于过去的事了。不管是什么。”詹姆斯没有回应，但他摇了摇头。“你说过，你曾以我之名与英格兰宣战。难道我无权知晓吗？”“…我输了。”詹姆斯说。“但你正坐在我眼前。或许有第三种结果，介于输赢之间？我感觉不像输了。”“不，不，你没有输。然而——”微微皱眉。 ** _然而你却感到羞愧_** （And yet you are ashamed）。托马斯想。

作为让步：詹姆斯跟他讲拿骚，翠绿的葡萄藤和白日骤降的雨水，蜥蜴到处乱爬，惊人梦境的热带鸟类，人眼大小的黑珍珠；能写七国语言的印度水手，知晓每种风都对应的名字；赤脚的男孩将烟草卖给沙滩营地上的人，他们记得所有船长的名字及他们的战利品，一直回溯至埃夫里船长③。他谈及解放奴隶，劫掠富人的丝绸和瓷器，谈及他亲手缝制的黑旗。“我的名字是弗林特。”“弗林特，”托马斯重复。“你或许听说过我。”“恐怕我没有。你失望了？”“失望至极。”嘴角的笑意并未抵达眼睛。“我可以问问别人——比如萨瓦纳的医生。他觉得自己终有一天能能在棋盘上战胜我。或者奥格尔索普。”“别。”——笑容完全不见。他皱着眉头，露出悲哀的神色。“别。”“再跟我讲个故事吧。”托马斯说。

26

“你也可以说来听听，”詹姆斯说，“我不是唯一那个活下来的人。我对你的十年一无所知，好像有人偷走了它。”“没什么好说的。”“肯定 ** _有什么_** 可说。”“并不有趣，”托马斯回答。“不一定非得他妈的有趣。 ** _你_** 很有趣。”他抚摸托马斯的前臂，轻轻描摹刨子留下的疤痕。“这里怎么了？”“没什么。工作时的意外。事实上是在做这张床的时候，就是这个。满意了吗？还是有点什么的：我做了这张床。”“然后围着它盖房子？”“天哪，当然不是。奥格尔索普对房屋选址自有规划。他对规划路径中的橄榄树可谓毫不留情。以及，我当然不知道你也要来住。”“看出来了，这床太小。”“如果你有怨言，请自己去造床。那样奥格尔索普也会安心，他不太喜欢我们睡在同一张床上。”“我只是说我们离开后可能得找张大点的床。”停顿。托马斯说，“我们 ** _离开_** 后？”

詹姆斯皱眉。“我以为你想离开。我无法想象你会种一辈子甘蔗，尤其是后面还有人拿着鞭子赶你。”“不只是甘蔗。还有棉花，我也告诉过你种蔬菜和水果的园子。我提议栽些果树。苹果不行——气候不对——但杏和桃都行。”詹姆斯露出难以置信的表情，又马上藏起来。“你现在不需要做出决定。我们需要时间准备。”“——我知道了。”托马斯说。詹姆斯说，“考虑一下吧。”他还抚摸着托马斯的手臂，从晒黑的皮肤一直到伤疤。

译注：

①修昔底德（Thucydides，前460-前400），古希腊历史学家，雅典将军，著有《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》。

②伯罗奔尼撒战争（Peloponnesian War，前431-前404），以雅典为首的提洛同盟和以斯巴达为首的伯罗奔尼撒同盟之间的一场战争。第二次伯罗奔尼撒战争以斯巴达胜利结束，宏观来讲，这场战争结束了古希腊的民主时代（古典时代），希腊从此由盛转衰。

③即亨利·埃夫里（Henry Every），传奇海盗，正是他和船员发现了骷髅岛。盖茨先生曾是他的船员。第二季中，托马斯和詹姆斯也讨论过拿骚问题起源于埃夫里拿钱贿赂当地官员并获得入港许可。

27

_1716_ _年7月17日，丰收，六个超过三磅的西瓜，奇托保证如果明年早点种会收获更多。我错了，他不是克里克人，他是雅玛西人，在战争中被加入邻族的英军打败。他们只剩下很少的人，其中一些定居在弗罗里达的西班牙人那。我大概听明白了。雅玛西人一直在附近的岸边耕种，据奇说有“很久很久，hofonay, hofonay”（他坚持用年[year]来计算时间，比如说他有九年那么大，对十年[decade]这个概念既不解又排斥——他可能以为这是我编出来的词），因而他们对这的气候了如指掌。另有四磅草莓，几个好南瓜，其他大多没成熟。_

托马斯蘸好墨，却犹豫起来。他还没写过詹姆斯。詹姆斯来了以后他甚至没时间提笔，他混乱的脑袋也不允许他写字。他不知道如何将逃逸的思绪付诸纸面。当他试图写些什么，就会感到些许恶心，内心如同翻涌的浪潮无法破译。他不能直面它，不然就会败下阵来。不是说——他知道自己一生中无法再有别的男人，但他认为，现在的自己已无福拥有起初他对詹姆斯的爱当中，那种纯粹而强劲的力量。爱至如此地步绝非易事；他每天醒来都要准备被吞蚀，不是被他的爱人，而是自身灼热的爱。他从没给过其他人——任何人。或许是因为忄青谷欠，或许是因为他们相同的志向，原则与决心。“人们以为你们截然不同，”她说过，“但事实上你们相生相息。你们被同样一种野蛮的力量驱使，只不过在他身上更明显。他的力量外露，你的力量相向而行。”他曾表示不解。“野蛮的力量，此话当真？”他的笑声如同一串银铃。

因此。 ** _无需更换新的容颜，/我是亚麻，而他是烈焰①。_** 当他面对詹姆斯时，他依旧会化为泡影。它们都在那儿，那些昔日的感情。只是——有时——他无法将它们拿过来。有时它们属于那片黑色的无尽之海。

28

他试着将詹姆斯介绍给亚马克劳的孩子们。起初并不顺利。

“Chanhesse omes,”托马斯说，“这是我的朋友，麦格劳先生。麦格劳先生，am chaga-heka omes，这些是我的学生。”孩子们兴致勃勃地用詹姆斯练习握手，他们觉得这种古怪的行为很好笑。詹姆斯的发色也令他们啧啧称奇。（“Echoghesse yalaha oches,[他有橘色的胡子]” 芙斯瓦惊叹, “mowis— yala-yalaha![真的是橘色的！]”托马斯不敢告诉詹姆斯她把他胡子的颜色称作橘色）但他们也因詹姆斯而有些困扰，又或者只是因为奥格尔索普在场。奥格尔索普不放心让詹姆斯独处一个小时，他看起来铁定会恐吓孩子或者发动战争。托马斯敦促孩子们——“Ligeras! Hopuetake, ligas atam apohichas!”——坐下，听讲，而当孩子坐下，比起练习英语，他们更热衷于警惕地盯着詹姆斯。詹姆斯则一副凶巴巴的样子，望向孩子们的眼神就像是看叛变者一样。“麦格劳先生是位水手，”托马斯说，“谁能告诉我水手干什么？”奥帕米可自告奋勇，他用克里克语说麦格劳先生看起来就像邪恶的獠牙棕熊，奇托的母亲警告他们棕熊经常在萨瓦纳触摸。“Holwayeche chate nogose nene ohomeks（没有邪恶的棕熊），”托马斯用责备的口吻说，尽管他知道这群孩子不会信的。“以及，”他补充道，“麦格劳先生nogose omeks.（也不是熊）”孩子们似乎对这点也持怀疑态度。

接下来，托马斯帮助他的学生回忆一些基本的知识，例如大海叫什么，船是什么，白人从哪里来，船大致怎样运作。一部分孩子以为船是海洋生物，大部分觉得船能像鸟一样飞起来；只有坐过船的吐纳哈维知道是风推着船走。孩子们大失所望。但值得庆幸的是，詹姆斯用树枝、叶子和从奥格尔索普借来的手绢搭出一个小船的模型，借此演示风帆推进的远离。孩子们通过吹动手绢作的帆，让小船在桌上疾驰。即便奥格尔索普也感到有趣。他对詹姆斯的态度有所改观。

“千万当心，”过后托马斯说，“你可能会交上朋友呢。”詹姆斯正心神不宁地在客厅踱步。“我不知道你会说他们的语言。”他说。“这个嘛，与其说 ** _会说_** ——他们教我什么，我就说什么。因此我只掌握有限的语言。我知道一些吓人的怪物，却不知道如何交涉商务贸易。”“即便如此——我也刮目相看。”“你也太抬举我了。”“我没有！”“我知道这肯定比不上集结一个海盗舰队，或者——别的什么。”“至少我知道有一个海盗首领会面对孩子手足无措。”“除你之外？”托马斯轻声说。托马斯皱起眉。“我没有 ** _手足无措_** 。”

“——我可能只是，”晚餐时詹姆斯说，“从没想过孩子的事。我不知道你怎么想；在我记忆中你死了很久。我觉得——在我眼里，我们都上了年纪。真正的人生就好像戛然而止，延续它的又是别的东西。一个完全不同的世界，没有孩子，毫无常理可言。孩子意味着未来，妥协，弱点。这样我们才从没想过……但现在我看到你和他们，我不再确定了。”

托马斯感到困惑，欲言——又止。他沉默着，如鲠在喉，因他意识到詹姆斯口中的 ** _我们_** 中并没有他。

29

詹姆斯和他讲述加斯里的仓库，堆满了茶砖和香料桶，成捆的印花布以及朗姆酒。仓库闻起来就像暖融融的午后，阳光下带着醉意的印度宫殿；从弗罗里达海岸偷走一艘西班牙战船②，战船各处镶有金饰、天主圣像，地面则铺着抛光的黑木板。“想象一下在圣母的注视下清点赃物。更糟一点，在这种房间过夜。相当于睡在教堂里。晚上实在太难受了。”他谈及拿骚和皇家港口的酒馆，脏兮兮地挤满烟、海水和麦酒的气味。人们能做西班牙黄金的买卖，品鉴文艺复兴的油画，与在岬角见过海怪的非洲人、或是展示独角鲸头角的捕鲸者交谈。

他回忆叫做埃莉诺的女孩，就是她经营者加斯里的商业帝国，起初他见她时，她只有十五岁。“瘦瘦小小，嘴像狮子狗那样撅起来，身上挂一大串钥匙，就好像她能解决任何挡在前面威胁她的东西。”她把咄咄逼人的蒂奇赶出海盗，像个水手满口脏字，抽那种很小的雪茄，直到她担心自己的牙会被熏黑。“其实，”詹姆斯说，“她无力回天。她知道自己既非刀俎亦非鱼肉，而是介于二者之间…滑稽，不伦不类。”他的声音充满喜爱，以及托马斯不大明白的情感。然后他便谈起他的船， ** _海象号_** ，和那群倒霉的船员：开朗善良的乔书亚，不苟言笑的乔吉；倔强、道德感极强的比利；愤怒的盖茨。

詹姆斯几乎从不出现在这些故事中。听者很难以此描摹他过去十年的人生。他不去谈论身上的伤疤，不说明自己如何来到佐治亚，不解释他的忏悔：杀过的人以及战争。他的故事总是祥和、与世无争的。茶余饭后的闲谈，又像是孩童眼中的世界。

30

奥格尔索普让詹姆斯到田间工作，托马斯保证会看着他。整个八月，他们一同砍甘蔗。“我真不敢相信你没工资。”詹姆斯将汗水从眉间抹去。他的头发逐渐长回来，平着躺在头顶，其中的灰发很明显。托马斯问，“我要钱做什么？”“买一张大点的床。买书。买点吃的而不是玉米或者天杀的果汁。”“你总是这样说话吗？”“托马斯。”“书只能从波士顿或英格兰运来；这里买不到。奥格尔索普有书，我可以随意借阅。我自己有一本书；如果我自己的书变多了，保不齐就被别人夺走了。”“你真是准确地解释了所有权的含义。”

托马斯疲惫地望向地面。割下的甘蔗茎即将被打包成捆，待收的甘蔗一望无际。他不想进行这样的对话。他还没准备好。很多对话他都应付不来。本以为自己会逐渐变得自若，如果他与詹姆斯相处时间久了，他或许就能强迫自己习惯这种感觉，就如同身处异国学习外语语言一样。或许詹姆斯能够分自己点他绝对的自信与张扬。但事实上，他感觉自己远没有准备好，而是迂回地应付这些话题。“你是海盗，”他说，“你不觉得由你来教我所有权的含义不太恰当吗？”詹姆斯残忍地笑了。“说得好。不过，如果我还是海盗，我船上所有人都会得到公正的报酬。”“你一点也不喜欢这里的工作吗？”“我可没在多愁善感的年纪遇见维吉尔。”“不是。我想我只是喜欢…有事做。”停顿。托马斯暗暗叫苦。他没有看詹姆斯，他希望这次谈话不了了之。但詹姆斯小心翼翼地说，“你也可以做其他事。”

“怎么，”托马斯戒备地说，“你要把我变成海盗？”詹姆斯随口答，“我想你不会喜欢鲜血四溅的场面。”“我不知道，我甚至可能喜欢。有些时候流血让我满足。”他咬紧嘴唇，试图平息涌起的怒火。他半开玩笑地说了那些话，但他转身，却看到詹姆斯无言的愤怒。“没流过血的人，”詹姆斯说，“没资格这么说话。”“我就是这样的人，请审判我吧。”“因为道德原则抗拒与付诸谈资是不同的，尤其是在你有权——”“ ** _有权_** ？”托马斯干笑两声，瞪着眼睛，接着又笑起来。他说，“我说不清那边更糟——是你相信我因为道德原则而拒绝杀人，还是因为我 ** _有权_** ——有权——”

意料之外，情理之中地，此刻他再也吐不出话来。他的嘴唇动了几下，却没有声音；他也无法组织自居——他的头脑空空如也，无声无息，毫无遮拦，如同被抽筋去骨的可悲造物。除了没完成的那半句话，他什么也想不到。他隐约想到他有权不去选择复仇；他的沉默恰恰为自己落下裁决的木槌——宣判道：你的确有特权，占据道德高地；你没有施暴；但现在却不一样。握紧的拳头，指甲一直嵌进肉里。片刻过后，疼痛便直捣他的心脏。他感到血顺着手腕蜿蜒而下。此时，他终于能够背过身，向甘蔗杆走过去。这就是工作的目的吧。给他喘息的时间。

“托马斯。 ** _托马斯_** 。”詹姆斯跟着他，羞愧地伸出手。托马斯说，“请不要碰我。”但他没有避开。詹姆斯听从他的指示——手悬在半空，如同一个问号，抑或是表达歉意的句点。

过了一会儿，托马斯朝他靠过来，允许他的触碰，回答种种问题。他听到詹姆斯如释重负的叹息，不是用耳朵，而是用心。

译注①：出自Francis Quarles《A Divine Rapture》

译注②：想注这个很久了，man of war，即军舰，主要指以前木造的兵舰

31

那天夜里，他只穿衬衫坐在桌旁。他方才洗漱完毕，头发还湿着。他知道詹姆斯在哪儿，但却选择忽视他，埋头写东西。羽毛笔的 ** _沙沙_** 声以及纸面上墨水的光亮令他感到宽慰。

****

_……_ _奥格十分放心亚马克劳族的代言人，托莫奇奇先生能够被英格兰当作外国使节接待。托莫奇奇的亲戚吐纳哈维——我不太清楚他们的关系——会陪他一起去。我向奥格保证他的英语已经足够在宫廷①使用，甚至比我认识的几位皇家成员用得好。奥格觉得不好笑。吐纳哈维问起英格兰：人们去哪里都坐船吗？他以为这是一个建在船上的国家，像威尼斯，阿姆斯特丹。他问我英格兰是不是个好地方，我说——_

****

“你在写什么？”“我在写日记。有助于我思考。”他放下羽毛笔，转身。詹姆斯正看着他。房间里的气氛感觉一触即发，脆弱极了，如履薄冰。“你都写了什么？”“奥格尔索普要去英国。他会把我的一个孩子也带过去——我教的一个孩子。”“你对此怎么想？”“我没有意见。这是种政治策略。与我没有关系。”“我知道了。”沉默。“托马斯——”“请不要道歉。你知道我永远尊重你的想法和言论。”更久的沉默。詹姆斯，轻柔地，“你要来床上吗？”

托马斯爬上床。他僵硬地枕在詹姆斯身旁，两人沐浴在摇摆不定的烛光中。他希望詹姆斯不会注意到他掌心新月形的伤口，而詹姆斯轻快地说道，“你说你有本书。我还不知道。”“只有一本。其他所有东西都——可能都拍卖了，但我一直以来想象他们是被烧掉的。”同样随意的语气。这才是谈话该有的样子，轻轻踩在玻璃尖上。詹姆斯说，“让我猜猜——米尔顿？多恩②？”“说出来你会笑我。是个船长给我的书，但当时给了我很大安慰。某种程度上，它令我想起你。”他起身在床垫下搜寻那本藏起来的《环球旅行》。他想，如果詹姆斯笑他，他不会介意；他们可以一同嘲笑自己对这本蠢书的执着，紧张的气氛会随之瓦解；他会把书搁到一边，然后亲口勿詹姆斯，代表他已经原谅他；詹姆斯会像以往近乎虔诚地紧紧回口勿，二人不用再说话。

但詹姆斯没有笑。他突然嫌恶地瞪着那本书。“ ** _这_** 就是你的宝贝？”“我告诉过你它根本比不上米尔顿或者多恩——”“这个人是——你知道写这本书的人是谁吗？”“某个水手吧，我没在意。”“你没在意。”尖锐而嘲讽的语气，不忍去听。“然后他还让你想起 ** _我_** 。”接着，詹姆斯猛地一挥手，书便被甩到墙上，动作堪称残忍。

托马斯不能呼吸。片刻之间，他只感觉到自己的身体：心率加快，手脚冰凉，全身僵硬。与此同时，昔日的恐惧： ** _别拿走它，别，不要，求你了，求求你，别拿走它！_** 他跌下床，喘着粗气，笨拙而绝望地把书拿过来贴在胸口。“你怎能如此，”他说，“你 ** _怎么能_** ，你 ** _怎么敢——_** ”

“那个人残杀了 ** _上百个_** 信任我领导的人！威胁我的至亲；用你无法想象的手段把我的盟友——”“——停下。”“你见过人被放在龙骨底下拖拽致死③吗，托马斯？”“你知道我没有。”“你知道一个人被剐得只剩下肉片是什么样子吗——”“——停下——”“七零八落，甚至称不上是肉体？”“——请停下。”“他把我的船烧了，然后让人持枪撑船解决那些跳水的船员——”“求你——”“他让西班牙人在 ** _我的岛上_** 为所欲为，他们在我的房子里谋杀了埃莉诺，小埃莉诺·加斯里，在 ** _米兰达_** 的房子里——”

托马斯摔门而去。他赤着脚，只穿了马裤和衬衫，但九月初的土地足够温暖。天上开始下雨，淅淅沥沥——空气洁净而潮湿，他大口大口地吸入空气。他仍将书贴在胸前，好像这样做就能将它压到肋骨里面，无人能触及的安全屋。但突然之间，他脑海中又有太多、 ** _太多的文字_** 。 ** _小埃莉诺·加斯里_** ， ** _瘦瘦小小_** ， ** _只剩下肉片_** 。他在想象—— ** _是彼得。我往他肚子捅了一刀_** 。 ** _小埃莉诺·加斯里，在_** ——她那样小巧，如同一件珠宝，直到她开口，语出惊人，思维像骨刀般锋利。“好吧，咱们中间至少有一个人需要聪明点；你太认真了。”“我确定我很聪明。”“难道是议会里的谁告诉你的？”天哪——天哪——“我再不会像爱你那样爱别的女人。”“我觉得这是种诅咒。”“我认真的！”“哦，亲爱的——”他跪倒在玉米田边，在黑暗中颤抖，双手刨开污泥，举起土块与石子，与白色的根茎纠缠，手指指甲在碰到石头后迸裂。他曾失去一枚指甲，这对他来说没什么，面无表情、毫无理由地刮擦锁上的门。只有这样他才不会去 ** _思考_** ，不去 ** _思考_** 她埋在枯燥的黄土之下，神情阴郁，没有布克斯特胡德④，没有希腊罗马的艺术理论，只有无尽的潮湿的令人窒息的土。但这里面必须 ** _有点什么_** ， ** _有点什么_** ， ** _有点什么_** 更多的东西，而不是肉片，他不敢相信人的归宿 ** _如此狼狈_** 。他发出一声呜咽，将书甩到地上，就着细雨把土盖上，双手将土压实，直到他的关节疼痛，肩膀发抖；他在哭泣，尽管根本无法挤出泪水。

32

三天了，他没对詹姆斯说过一句话。他们无法回避对方，田地里并肩工作，在同一座屋子里入睡。托马斯固执地写着日记，等詹姆斯睡后，才躺到地板上，裹一条毯子。詹姆斯不认同这种沉默。托马斯一回到屋里，他便向他道歉——“我没有资格那样说。这不是借口，我——托马斯，你湿透了。你的手怎么了？”次日清晨：“对不起，对不起。请——请让我——”他伸手去碰托马斯的手，难受地看着破损的指甲和伤痕累累的手掌；当托马斯把手缩回去，他看起来像被扇了一巴掌。到了晚上：“我不知道你是否能原谅我。但你连话都不和我讲吗？”他神色晦暗，一副绝望的样子。第二天：“我他妈到底要做什么，嗯？告诉我你想让我说什么！”第三天他们去田里工作，乌云集聚在头顶。他盯着沾满汁液的甘蔗杆，用一种低沉、平稳，而微弱的声音说，“来这前的一周，我对未来 ** _满怀希望_** ——我还能看见一个新的世界——比你能梦见的还要美好，男人女人挣脱束缚，转身背对卑劣与腐朽，朝着那些 ** _光明_** 的事物飞去。而我们千辛万苦换来的一切，竟又被阴谋颠覆……我以为我能忘了它们：我的暴行、怒火、和我所失去的。但我不行。我不行。”然后他抬眼望向托马斯。他的表情就像一块玻璃，稍有不慎便会如瓷器被打碎。那天晚上，他出去待了好几个小时，又踉踉跄跄地回来，浑身酒臭味。他没说他从哪里弄来的酒。“请睡在床上吧，”他含糊地说，“求你。”

第四天，托马斯病倒了。

33

他眼中的世界变得怪异：空气似乎在震动、流淌，过于明亮和稀薄，好似覆了一层水膜。他感到冷，太冷了，而最干净的衬衫被浸得透湿。他头痛欲裂，甚至无法抓住甘蔗杆，它们从他颤抖的之间滑开。他得花三次、四次、五次才抓住一片叶子，却想不起来要做什么。他期盼入夜，这样他就能躺在地上休息：还有什么比贴在温暖的土地上，伴着甘蔗细细簌簌影影绰绰的甘蔗林入眠更美的事情呢？美洲的云总是那般宏伟，满载着雨水从头顶飘过，一片云甚至与美洲的大小相当。周围的事物都是这样巨大而怪诞，这令他有时感到害怕。他现在怕的事数不胜数。曾经他无所畏惧。他学会恐惧，镌刻进骨髓的恐惧，στάζει δ᾽ ἔν θ᾽ ὕπνῳ πρὸ καρδίας（在我们睡梦中，依旧徘徊不去）⑤，所以人们违背自身的意愿——什么来着？他想不起来。“托马斯，怎么了？”“只是发烧。”一只粗糙的手盖在他汗涔涔的额头上。他别过头。“上帝啊，你烧得厉害。”“没事…很快就会好。”声音在远方。詹姆斯的叫喊。詹姆斯发狂。那黑夜中的惊雷着实令人着迷，如同一直未被完全驯化的雄狮。没人能够违背詹姆斯的意愿。

他将冰凉的脸贴在詹姆斯脖颈上，低低地叫了一声。他们正走着路，或者说詹姆斯半驮着他走。房子。床铺。有人拿过水来。他不想喝。“请你喝一点吧。求你。”但那第一口唱起来像鸦片酊，他立马吐了出来。“我知道你要干什么！我不会再让你给我下药了！”“没人在给你下药。”同一杯水锲而不舍地抵着他的嘴唇。“求求你别让我喝了。你说什么我都照做，没必要喝水。”但他胡乱地想，如果他们想让他喝，他们会动武。即使他会反抗。当他们把他从贝特莱姆抓出来，蓬头垢面，拖着锁链，他没有反抗。他们说，我们要把你从这地方带走，但你必须非常听话，懂了吗？然后他吞下鸦片酊，在莱斯特郡醒来。之后他想，别人再也不能逼我喝药了，但他又让别人这样做了一次又一次。

入夜后，他的头脑变得昏沉。他记得自己得过病，现在也病着，有些神志不清。但他身处理智无法触及的地方。有人总是试图 ** _碰_** 他，但他 ** _受不了_** ，于是他虚弱地从床上爬起来。一只手抓住他的肩膀，把他往回拽。“别让我回去——别这样—— ** _求求你_** ——”他的双腿缠在潮湿的床单里，努力试图挣脱。“嘘。没事了，没事了。”“詹姆斯会救我出去，你们会后悔的！”“托马斯，是我，我就是詹姆斯。”“你 ** _不是_** 詹姆斯！”手短暂地收了回去。“我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。我知道我不是。”

很长一段时间，在他发冷发抖的时候，有人给他讲述一艘名为 ** _海象号_** 战船的冒险故事——他们如何驶入风暴，如何漂流至平静而了无生机的马尾藻海，如何被冲刷到雨林岛上，岛上存在一座满是逃亡奴隶的秘密城市；城中之王是如何奄奄一息，他那勇敢的女儿是如何请求让自己加入海盗，如何与一位英俊的独腿海盗王坠入爱河，二人如何齐心协力解放所有受压迫的人；他们如何爱护朋友、如何痛击敌人，如何拒绝与大英帝国修好，只因他们不愿背叛那些——“操，”说书人说。一段漫长的寂寞之后，他开始讲另外一个故事。一个叫瓦斯奎兹的西班牙人，一艘行动迟缓的宝藏船。皇帝的赎金撒在沙滩上，而海盗中的几个疯子妄想得到它们。黄金变成珠宝，珠宝藏到了山洞里：黑珍珠，红宝石，金玉盈室，消失在西印度群岛雾气蒙蒙的墨绿色泥沼中。故事前言不搭后语，但说书人的声音十分平稳，听来令人心安。不知怎的有些熟悉：爱怜而疲惫。

黎明时分，他又置身于无地。有段时间他沉浸于一种由内而外、无法比拟、痛彻心扉的悲伤，刺骨地疼。他躺在那里，不住地打冷战，口干舌燥地呼——吸——他握紧双拳，松开，又握紧。“托马斯，怎么了？”“他们——”说不出话来，“——他们 ** _夺走_** 了属于我的东西。”“谁夺走了你的东西？”“你不许告诉詹姆斯。”“好，我不会。我保证。”“他不能知道。”“为什么他不能知道？”“因为我没有反抗！”那些关在盒子里的野兽快窒息了，他们悲惨地哀嚎，用爪子不停地挠那盖子！他恶心地闭紧眼睛，咬住嘴唇，就在以往那个小伤口的位置，如此熟悉的动作， ** _我不会——我不会——_** 他曾经捂住耳朵不去听尖叫，他曾经蜷缩在角落里前后摇摆，他曾经甜美地笑着说 ** _那我们这样就算达成了共识，以报纸作为交换，我任你处置。_** 他在指尖上检验过那半枚纽扣，血轻易地流了出来——“天啊。没什么大不了的。你难道以为我会指责你吗？”“你不许告诉詹姆斯，”他又重复了一遍——万幸的是他的头痛加剧，之后就失去了意识。

译注①：the Court of St. James，圣詹姆士宫，即英国宫廷（Royal Court），至今仍然是英国皇室的法定官邸（尽管人家已经二百年没住过了），这里附上一张地图，特地把海德公园和肯辛顿宫（咳咳它们北边一点就是贝克街和摄政公园）也截进去了。大家可以看到这附近有多么热闹：

译注②：约翰·多恩（John Donne）1572-1631年，英国诗人、教士，就是写“没有人是一座孤岛”（No man is an island，出自“For Whom The Bells Toll”）的那位

译注③：Keelhaul，译作“侧放”，即把人放在船体底部，从一头拖到另一头，以此重复数次，知道人被活活拖死。片中黑胡子就是这么死的。

译注④：迪特里克·布克斯特胡德，巴洛克时期德国－丹麦裔作曲家及风琴手

译注⑤：στάζει δ᾽ ἔν θ᾽ ὕπνῳ πρὸ καρδίας; falls drop by drop upon our hearts as we try to sleep出自埃斯库罗斯《奥瑞斯提亚》

34

他知道人们在房间里来去，说着他听不懂的句子。有时他觉得他们是真实的。努涅兹医生是其中一员。他站在床边，不甚友善地说着，“ ** _Que alboroto! Que jaleador!_** （太吵啦！乱哄哄的！）”他要喝更多盛在锡杯里、味道呛人的液体。有人说，“他不喜欢——”“不行。他必须喝下去。”起初他反抗、呛水，然后——“你 ** _他妈_** 到底怎么回事，我说了——”“他得把这副药吃下去，如果我不——”“托马斯—托马斯，你把它喝下去吧—”—吞下去以后，他浑身战栗，头晕眼花。他的脸烧得厉害，于是他不住地去蹭枕垫。有人将他的手紧紧握住，他便睡去；他想，他时睡时醒。

雨水轻柔地打在屋顶的棕榈叶上，将他从梦中唤醒。窗外铺开灰绿色的光，这是秋季暴雨的信号。他浑身难受，像件被扔进潮湿环境的乐器。腰酸背痛，还累极了——他记得自己病了，但那记忆忽隐忽现，像是许久之前的事。

詹姆斯在床边的椅子上睡着了，面容十分憔悴。房间那头，努涅兹正在桌边研究一盘残局。他察觉到这边的动静便抬起头，黝黑的脸上露出揶揄的神情。“嘘，”他将食指举到唇边。“可别把咱们的朋友吵醒咯。他警告我他是个穷凶极恶的海盗，如果我在照料你的时候胆敢出一点儿岔子，就他妈一枪毙了我。”“…詹姆斯？”“他可没自我介绍。但他说，我他妈绝对不想知道他是谁，以及他他妈的是怎么折磨他的宿敌的。我跟他说，是是是，我知道他是个大坏蛋。”托马斯哭笑不得。“我为他的行为道歉。”努涅兹挥了挥手。“免了吧。我分散了他的注意力，他已经睡了几个小时了。”托马斯吃力地将手肘撑起来。“我这样有多久了…？”“两天。没上次那么糟；旧病复发，往昔热病的幽灵而已。”“幽灵。”托马斯重复道。

努涅兹将棋盘挪到床边，他们缓慢、游离、心不在焉地玩起棋来，和往日那种凌厉尖酸的气势相去甚远。托马斯时常在两步之间昏睡过去，但詹姆斯开始活动的时候，他就立刻清醒过来，望着他艰难地回到那副威严的模样。他睁大眼睛，警惕而难以置信地盯着托马斯。“嗨，”托马斯说。詹姆斯没回应。他长叹一声，双手盖在脸上。“ ** _操_** ，”他终于开口，“你 ** _他妈_** 吓坏我了。”“我认为努涅兹一声并不欣赏这些口癖。”托马斯说。他想让詹姆斯触碰他，但他担心努涅兹会读出其中的含义，继而心生厌恶。但他太累了，顾不得他人的荣辱心。他虚弱地倾身过去，直到詹姆斯将手搭在他的额头上。他的手心凉爽、厚实，令他重归平静。没有比这更能令他称为安全的事。

或许他睡了过去，因为努涅兹清清嗓子，将棋子收了起来。他似乎并未对他们的亲密感到困扰，而是：“我把药留下来，”他半是严肃半是戏谑地对詹姆斯说。“要必须先煮沸，然后混到酒里；你们这儿有酒吗？没有？——这鸟不拉屎的地方！那行吧，我给你们留点。 ** _他_** —”—指向托马斯—“—已经知道配方了。别一而再再而三地复发了，好吗？”“好。”托马斯应道。努涅兹说，“好。我周日再回来。在此期间忌劳累。保证他不会累着？”——最后一句话是对詹姆斯说的。詹姆斯郑重其事地回答，“保证。”

大门合上，他们重新归于宁静。

沉默。很长一段时间里唯有沉默。最后，托马斯张嘴说，“请给我点水吧。”詹姆斯起身拿水，回来帮他扶稳水杯。水清凉可口，尝起来只有水的味道。“当你——”詹姆斯说，“——你什么都不愿喝，你似乎以为——”“我不记得了。”让这次谈话就此结束。恳求你不要再问。他寻找另外的话题：“我倒记得你给我讲故事。有关一处西班牙宝藏？”“厄卡黄金。”“是的。你握着我的手。”詹姆斯别开脸，打量墙壁，摆弄手中的水杯。他说，“很长一段时间，你不让我碰你。你吓坏了。”“我烧糊涂了。就是这样。”——詹姆斯沉甸甸的目光落到他身上。他低垂双眼。“有时候，”他支吾着，“——会很难。”詹姆斯猛地站起身，椅子都撞到一边。人们很少能见到如此饱含愤怒的躯体，好似他身上每寸筋肉都浸染了怒气。他开口说话，声音低沉而激烈，“我要把英格兰伤害过你的每个人都杀了，每一个让你感到恐惧的人。当我找到他们，我要亲手把他们的心脏扯出来。我割了艾什伯恩伯爵的喉咙①，让彼得在废墟里面流血致死，我本可以多做点什么，我 ** _应该_** 多做点什么的。”他停下来，向下望。“我知道你很——抗拒，这很可耻，你绝不想我变成这样，我已经偏离咱们初始的道路太多……你很难、甚至都认不出我来了。但我没法否认我心中的暴戾，我没办法——”

“詹姆斯，”托马斯说，—“ ** _詹姆斯_** 。”他说着，轻触詹姆斯的手腕。他引詹姆斯和他并坐在狭窄的床上；他低头枕在詹姆斯膝头。片刻过后，冰凉的手指小心翼翼地梳拢他的额发。他平静下来，有充足的时间组织那些几乎从指尖溜走的词句。

“我，”许久，他才开口，“当我在——有个女孩。不是在——是在——之后。别处的房间。她总是尖叫。有时一连好几个小时；有时没日没夜地，只是尖叫。我羡慕极了；我 ** _嫉妒_** 她。我想——如果我 ** _叫出来_** ，至少有可能——至少有人能—— ** _听到_** 。他们不得不去 ** _听_** 。听 ** _我的声音_** 。我时不时就想到这个问题，每天两三次。比以前少了。”

詹姆斯的呼吸声十分粗重，好像在压抑自身的怒火。“你是一个好人，”他说，“一个友善的人，一个开明的人——”“是的，一个有教养的人（civilised man）。我想过去我就是这样想的。这或许就是为什么一开始的时候，‘我比其他人都要好，我能挺过去。’”他冷静，单却昏昏欲睡，进入了一种类似冥想的状态。“但我们并非超凡脱俗的事物，能够超脱地与自己交战。我们只不过是四处苟活的凡夫俗子。如果我——埋葬那具躯体，是否能够获得新生。不过是犯下另外一种自杀的罪行。”“活下去不是罪。”“但 ** _你_** 才是那个活下去的人。”托马斯翻身直视詹姆斯的双眼。詹姆斯表现出抗拒的意味。托马斯继续说，“你是那个尖叫的人。你现在依旧没有停歇。有时我受不了你这个。我会让你失望吧。但话说回来——有时我却因此爱你。我想你更困惑了。”

好长一段时间，詹姆斯都试图回应。他的呼吸时轻时重。最后，他说道，“你永远不会让我失望。这是不可能的事。你得知道——你在这个世界上的存在（incarnation），没有一个我不会爱。”他附身抵在托马斯身上，一只手臂抱在他胸前。这是在宣誓，他会照看他：放心，我会保护好你。“睡吧。”他说，于是托马斯睡去。

35

那天夜里，风雨大作。托马斯沉浸在热病的梦中。他身处印度群岛的某个洞穴，四周潮湿而黑暗，泛着绿光。一个上锁的宝箱躺在他脚边，木板浸满了水，发出腐朽的臭味，好像在洞中待了很多年。他相信箱子里放着帝王的宝藏，金币、宝石和黑珍珠，打开它便能将其据为己有。他用撬棍撬、用石块敲，甚至用脚去踢那箱子，都没办法打开它。最后，他气喘吁吁、筋疲力尽地败下阵来。水在看不见的阴影中一滴一滴落在地上。洞外雨林细簌，箱中有什么动了一下。

译注①：抱歉，这里我真的忘记Lord Ashbourne是什么爵位了，只隐约记得爵位很高，然后托马斯当初是勋爵。在黑帆的fandom百科里面查了一下，说得是汉密尔顿他们家的这个头衔，The Earl of Ashbourne，是英格兰德比郡领主的世袭头衔（非史实）。如有错误，欢迎指出~

36

每天早上托马斯醒来，詹姆斯都在床边的靠椅上熟睡。梦中的他看起来忧伤、疲惫、饱经风霜，像一只被剥去外壳的海洋生物。托马斯心中涌起万种柔情，他的病体几乎无法承受这些感情的重量。对此他感到惊奇，却不知为什么。他谨慎而又害怕地探知这种感情，如同用舌尖确认牙齿是否还疼痛，又像孩子第一次长出恒牙那样——有些不适应身体里长出新的骨头。不过——他向来爱詹姆斯。或许从前他以为自己的爱是恒定的，而那片滋养爱的土地又早已抛荒。但面对这个遍体鳞伤、疯疯癫癫、喜怒无常的人，新的爱萌生了。一棵惊人的幼苗。

白天里，詹姆斯笨拙地调配药剂，又从奥格尔索普的图书室找书来念给他听。他读圣十四行诗①，贺拉斯的拉丁语《颂歌》②；他朗读英语版本的李维③，“穆修斯说，‘看着我，你或许以为他们害怕切肤的疼痛，但他们却着眼于荣光！’他将手伸入那祭祀用的烈火中，像完全感受不到手的疼痛。国王对此惊诧万分，他从王座上一跃而起，命侍从将这位年轻人从祭坛上移开。他说，‘走吧！你对待自己仿佛世仇，更甚于对我。如果你是我的臣民，我会赞许你的英勇。现在我放你走，不伤害你，并且免除你的战争罪行。’④”

“你没去工作。”托马斯突然意识到。他怎能忽略这种事？詹姆斯挖苦地看了他一眼。“奥格尔索普在英格兰，而他的跟班怕我怕得不得了。”“他们走了。我忘了。”“在你生病的时候走的。周围的气氛一下子轻松起来了。挺奇怪的，我不觉得他是个严厉的人。”“这里的人们喜欢他，不想让他失望。”“哦，”詹姆斯扭过头。过了一会儿他说，“你知道吗，有的时候，有几次他几乎让我想起…”托马斯言简意赅地说，“如果你要说 ** _我_** ，我就把这杯臭烘烘的药倒在你头上。”“至少你不怕我。”——詹姆斯的声音不带感情，但他们四目相对。“我从来不怕你。”托马斯说。

译注①：即首节托马斯在贝特莱姆读过的组诗。

译注②：贺拉斯（Horace），古罗马诗人、批评家、翻译家，与维吉尔、奥维德并称古罗马三大诗人。著有《诗艺》。贺拉斯尊古希腊诗歌为典范，吸收古希腊抒情诗各种格律，运用尽拉丁语抒情诗创作。著名的短句“carpe diem（seize the day）”就出自他的《颂歌》。

译注③：李维（Livius），古罗马历史学家，著有《罗马自建成以来的历史》。

译注④：这里讲的是罗马英雄盖乌斯·穆修斯（Gaius Mucius）的故事。公元前五百年，伊特鲁人国王珀耳塞那围攻罗马城。穆修斯自告奋勇去暗//杀珀耳塞那，但却因错杀士兵被抓。珀耳塞那审问他时，他谎称自己只是三百名视死如归的士兵中的一员，为证明他的决心，他将右手伸到火中直至烧烂而面不改色。珀耳塞那被穆修斯所震撼，同时畏惧穆修斯谎称的几百名勇士，于是下令与罗马讲和。穆修斯就这样拯救了罗马。

37

周一，他已经能够教课了。但亚马克劳的孩子却浑身湿透地，沮丧而疲惫地出现在课堂上。他们的村庄正手忙脚乱地收割早熟的玉米，同其他轻便的物资一同运送至高地上。“下了大雨，”芙斯瓦说，“河在下雨的时候——很大。以前，父亲见过河水——”她双手比划着，示意水位没过腰际，“ ** _Mahi hachee_** _（_ 高高的河），”奇多附和道，“ ** _Hachee talofa hompes_** _（_ 河水吞没了镇子）。 _”_ 托莫奇奇和其他部落领袖正在英格兰，而本地的工作并不顺利。孩子们已经厌倦了收获玉米和水果，芙斯瓦甚至说她更相让河水决堤，这样就不用收玉米，而小孩都能去游泳了。“我认为这不太可能，”托马斯说，“我认为你们不会把部落建在容易被淹没的地方。”亚马克劳一族原本住在萨瓦纳的所在地，当奥格尔索普和殖民者登陆后，他们将部落迁往河流上游。当然，他想，这就更安全了。上游听起来更安全。

“你知道洪水是怎么回事吗？”当天晚上他问詹姆斯。詹姆斯正大惊小怪地往床上铺过多的毯子。詹姆斯半挑眉，“我在一座岛上生活了十年。准确来说，大多数时间我生活在海上。”“亚马克劳人认为他们的村庄会被淹没。或许会被淹没，我说不准，但他们很担心。难道他们那里不比萨瓦纳安全？”“我不熟悉这片土地，”詹姆斯回答，但他皱起眉。他将半摊开的毯子留在床上，以他特有的方式急躁地走了几圈，一边埋头沉思。“现在这时候来飓风已经有些晚了，”他说，“但不无可能。即使是一场小风暴——我看不见河，但我想它必定很高。而土地又都浸满了水。”“所以你的意思是他们有危险。”“他们的庄稼是有危险，还有他们的房子。”“我懂了，”托马斯说，然后：“ ** _我们_** 与河之间的位置是怎样的？”

38

“我们应当离开。”詹姆斯在寂静的图书室说道。他将手放在精致的地图上。屋顶传来雨点隐蔽的敲击声。“现在是离开的好时机，洪水是幌子。奥格尔索普不在，他的手下全是笨蛋和饭桶。如果雨一直下，河水水位必会上涨，或许水升到大门就退去。但它更有可能没过庄稼，继续升高——若是如此，你们还剩下什么呢？”

托马斯盯着抛光的黑色木桌，心不在焉地想到奇多用过的句子， ** _Hachee talofa hompes_** _：_ 河水吞没了镇子。他想象萨瓦纳浑浊的河水化身为巨兽，所到之处满目疮痍。他联想到自己身体里翻涌的海，和所有的盐水。他说，“你准备怎么离开呢？你要去哪——萨瓦纳？你怎么解释自己从哪来？”“我会去亚马克劳借两匹马，骑去卡罗莱纳，从那里上船。”“亚马克劳的 ** _首领_** 正和奥格尔索普在英格兰，与英王签署协议。”“我相信他们不会背叛你。”“哦。所以 ** _你_** 不做，让 ** _我_** 来做。然后我再骑马去卡罗莱纳，而不是像你坚称的那样，太过虚弱以至于无法在果园工作或者自己泡茶？”“你觉得我会让你受到伤害吗？”“不，我认为…”托马斯叹了口气。他说，“我认为我们已经在最不可能的地方找到了归宿，我们不能背着它行进。”

詹姆斯咬紧牙关。他低头研究地图，海岸线，却难以找到合适的字句；海岸外辽阔的海域。“所以你不愿走？”托马斯起身，漫无目的地朝书架走去。他开始懂得詹姆斯的感受，有时人需要四处走动。或许他一直知道，只不过在詹姆斯身上看起来不同：他更像是主掌一切的狩猎者，而非某种时刻都在焦急地确认自己真实且存在的生物。他记得自己病重时胡乱叫过詹姆斯的名字。他认为，那不仅出于寻求安慰。他想让人说他的名字，尤其是那些知晓其含义，并且告诉他究竟为何物的人——在他迷失在疯人院，并且忘记自己是谁的时候。

“你会错意了，”他最终说道，“我会走，如果这是你的愿望——我知道你这样想——那我就走。但是——”眼见詹姆斯喜形于色，托马斯补充道，“我没有钱，没有地位，没有一技之长；我的脑袋——”他做出挥走苍蝇的手势。“你的脑袋没有任何问题。”詹姆斯凶狠地说。托马斯短暂地合上眼。“你知道这是谎言。”“你难道觉得 ** _我_** 没有被过去的所有事情伤害到吗？”“我知道你没有。所以我们怎么活下去？我们该怎么办？”

詹姆斯穿过房间走向他，将他的脸捧在手心。他的手指很粗糙，他的触碰粗野但却带着爱意。托马斯任由自己倾身向前。他们的额头相抵，如同他们仅凭触摸便能读懂对方的想法，对方的心。“墙外另有天地。”詹姆斯说。

38

那天夜里，他们躺在床上，詹姆斯说。“我带你去印地群岛。你从没去过。”“不要。”“苍翠的岛屿，里面有一切梦幻的生物。小溪里有各式颜色的鱼儿，有些鱼的鳍如同羽毛。我见你画过鸟和甲虫，那里也有。永远也看不完。还有许多奇迹般的景致，无数岛屿…有些甚至现在仍未出现在地图上。其中一个岛上藏着珠宝，我是唯一一个知晓其地点的人。有了它，我们就能随心所欲地生活。”他讲到莱伯塔利（Libertalia），另一个海盗王国：非洲外的某座岛屿，人们自由自在地生活在潮湿的雨林中，抑或是波涛汹涌的海上。那里有鲸鱼，水中的庞然大物；陆上全是奇异的动物——巨型鸟，以及眼睛硕大的猫。詹姆斯认识莱伯塔利的人。他们说一天按照阿拉伯行礼的时间划分；人们将成堆的香料摆在街上叫卖，你去哪里都能闻到它们的气味；岛上金币成山，一天内赌博既可以赚得盆满钵满，也可能倾家荡产。他们不必走那么远去莱伯塔利，地中海便有许多这样的地方——北非经常有盗贼和私掠船出没，这里反倒没有老实人。其中一些城市坐落着古罗马残骸，定会令托马斯感兴趣——阿波罗神庙，最后一座新月形的竞技场，从沙子中挖出来的古代钱币。即便呆在美洲，他们也有地方去，但或许需要走得远些，到那些充满机遇的新地方去……

托马斯头靠在詹姆斯肩膀上睡去，梦里他看见月桂爬满的罗马庙宇伫立在海边的峭壁上。他穿梭于满是壁画的房间，壁画上长了裂纹，有些地方甚至已经脱落。他将耳朵贴在墙上，隐约听见是谁在读诗。他顿时悲从中来，不知是因为那些他清醒时已然忘却的诗句，还是因为那声音已经死去，抑或是因为他不喜欢这些窄小的房间。他的双脚逐渐变冷，他望见神庙被冲毁。海面上升。

他醒来发现地面上已有一英寸的水。

39

詹姆斯说，“带上你想带的东西。衣服，笔记，药。用衬衣包起来。”窗外，风凄厉地嘶叫，威胁将建筑物和屋顶连根拔起。托马斯照做，没多久就收拾好了。他拥有的东西不多。他希望风没有那么吵，这令他惴惴不安。詹姆斯必须反复重复他的话。“你在哪？”他问托马斯，托马斯无法回答他。他在疯人院，他在去莱斯特郡的马车上，他在被水冲毁的房间，他在乘船，他脱离了他的躯壳。如同以往那样，他无处不在。“应该和孩子们打个招呼的，”他说，“他们不懂。我本想留个纸条，但他们不会读。”詹姆斯仔细地打量他，神情幽深莫测。

他们走出房子，天色昏暗，大雨瓢泼。门口的守卫互相大喊，趟过清浅的积水。一些劳工在食堂聚集起来，剩下的不知所终，但田野上没有人在劳作。没人愿意在暴风雨中监管。现在并没有确切的管理者。奥格尔索普不在时，本应由他的秘书，哈勒姆先生代职，但托马斯没有见到他。恐怕他早就逃到萨瓦纳去了。詹姆斯说，“他们没准连门都没关。天哪，不只我们会逃走。”托马斯说，“如果水位过高，他们会把大门打开。他们不会放任我们淹死。”“是这样吗？”他警觉地扫视整个庄园。另一股潮水冲撞着门栏，倾注进果园。积水浑浊，呈现出暗绿色，夹杂着树叶和树枝。水没过托马斯脚面，将他的裤腿浸湿。托马斯颤抖，而詹姆斯不为所动。

阿特伍德，托马斯认识的一个守卫，顶着大雨向他们跑过来。他的帽子堪堪能挡住他的眼睛。他抬起手挡住剩下的雨水。“汉密尔顿先生，”他说，“——先生。您还好吗，先生？我听说您病了。”“我很好。”托马斯对这招呼有些困惑。“但是，”阿特伍德接着说，“情况不妙。我们已经损失了大半的谷子。大家试着把剩下的转移到奥格尔索普先生的房间，和棉籽、火药放在一起。但这么大风很难办到。我们害怕风再大点，房子就塌了。”“原来如此。”托马斯说，“河水在这和萨瓦纳之间的位置突然升高，”阿特伍德说，“我们在想或许您能给印第安人送话——让，让他们来帮我们。这里离上游不过几里。您觉得印第安人会帮助我们吗？会帮的，对吗？”

托马斯深吸一口气回答，但詹姆斯却抢先答道，“他们会的。但汉密尔顿先生还没完全恢复，我得和他一同去，确保他不会中途病倒。”年轻而单纯的阿特伍德接受了这种说法。他看起来十分担忧。“我知道这违反了规定，”他说，“我本来不应该问起你的，如果奥格尔索普先生在，他绝对不会同意，但你是这里唯一一个会说他们语言的人。如果我们失去了过冬的物资…”这还是最好的情况，托马斯心想。如果他们不只失去物资，还失去了庄稼、种子、火药、食物…萨瓦纳也拿不出补给。他们需要波斯顿或者英格兰派船救济，这样的花费将令他们一无所有。“我们这就去，”他大声说，“已经备好马了吗？”他感受到詹姆斯的目光。

40

他们二人飞驰而去，猛地在河南岸转向，同时尽量呆在高地上面。暴雨拍打着他们的身体，狂风怒号，连说话都很困难。过了一会儿，詹姆斯才越过肩膀朝托马斯吼道，“我们不是要传递信息然后赶紧离开这个鬼地方吗？不是要离开这个监狱和该死的洪水吗？”“我们要回去！”托马斯喊道。“为什么？”詹姆斯大喊。“因为他们需要帮助！”“胡扯！多两个人根本没用！”托马斯无视他，转而专注在暴雨中骑行。他感到眩晕恶心，自从离开种植园就是这副样子。或许是因为雨水打湿了他的衣服。或许是因为陌生的地貌，他想——四周的陆地，开阔而怪异。他已经许久没有按照自身的意愿行进，这感觉就像打破他从未奉命遵守的规则。他的一只手松开缰绳，紧握詹姆斯的手指：一点坚实且实际的接触。

“你还好吗？”詹姆斯贴着他的耳朵问。“我很好。”托马斯说。詹姆斯又问，“没难受？”“有点。但现在顾不上这些了。谁还能给亚马克劳作翻译？那群孩子？谁能指挥工人作业？阿特伍德不行，哈勒姆不行。他们没有经验。”詹姆斯静默片刻，接着说，“你在建议我 ** _指挥_** 那群把我关起来的人？”“听起来像是弗林特船长会做的事，”托马斯说，“——从你告诉我的内容来看。”詹姆斯笑了两声，但并非出于好笑。背后另有深意。“从我告诉你的。”他说。

河水漫过堤岸，在他们面前遇到树丛后转弯。托马斯引导马儿向南疾走。但它们仍走在半英尺高的水里，小心地穿过隐匿的废墟。“你知道吗，”兀地，詹姆斯狠狠地说，“没有一个人会为你这样做。那群人。如果我们身份互换，他们定会弃你而去。每一次都会选择保全他们自己的性命。你以为他们在乎集体，在乎原则，在乎奥格尔索普那些目标吗？你觉得他们不会放任你淹死，但它们会的。你在乎他们，你关心他们的死活。你愿意为此牺牲自由。但他们只会背地里给你一枪，就像这样。”——他挣脱开手，在托马斯耳边打了个响指：清脆而无情的巨响。

托马斯感到难受。“你错了。”他说。詹姆斯回应，“你真这么想？他们总会背叛你。时机一到，他们便会背叛你。他们会背叛你的孩子——或许不是今天，不是十年后，但只要有合适的利益，他们必定会倒戈。”“别说了，”托马斯喊道，“别说了！”他幼稚地想用手盖住耳朵。他说，“这不是你，你说过你曾为了人们能过上更好的生活 ** _战斗_** 。”“我输了，”詹姆斯说——“我 ** _输了_** 。我 ** _输了那场战争_** 。”他的声音中有种野蛮而痛苦的情感，像只落入陷阱的狼那样露出獠牙。托马斯说，“这不是说它就不值得争取了！不是说那希望——信任——就此终结——”

“——我给你讲个故事吧，”詹姆斯冷酷地说，“——有一个我信任的男人。我与他熟识，我为了他…还杀过人。他们试图伤害他。为此我杀了一个誓死为我效忠的人。我看着他死去，他的神情…是那样难以置信。甚至不是愤怒，只是困惑。我会做这样的事，尽管是受直觉指使。这个人比任何人都了解我，有时他太懂我，就好像我们拥有同一颗心，同一副身体，他感到痛苦的事会伤害到我，而他也要承受许多我的痛苦。但最后当他被迫在理想前衡量自己的幸福时，他愿意放弃一切去保全自己的幸福。我们的事业。别人的想法。我的愿望。我的人生。他就站在那儿，拿枪指着我。我给了他 ** _一切_** 。我把我的 ** _一切_** 都给了他。

雨的声音弱下来。风在此刻也屏住呼吸。

詹姆斯的剧烈地喘着气，像只受伤的动物。托马斯能够感受到他身体的脉搏，一个被隐忍至极限时才会有的脉搏。托马斯轻轻颤抖，因为雨水的冷，因为无法忍受的压抑，以及一股他来不及分析或者理解的强烈的情感。

“我很抱歉，”他说，“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，詹姆斯。我们两个都被背叛，那些本该对我们忠诚的人，本该爱我们的人，我们的国家，我们的组织，我们的朋友，所有本该站在我们身边却袖手旁观让我们受罪的人。那些比袖手旁观还要过分的人。他们从我们这里夺走了那么多东西，永远回不去了。”

永远。他痛苦而清醒地意识到那些他们原本可能拥有的生活，他们本有可能分享的未来，另一个詹姆斯和托马斯，永远地逝去了。那个完整的托马斯，有点孩子气，迷人的，伶俐的，有些被惯坏了的托马斯；那个害羞的，温柔的，善解人意和永远充满好奇的詹姆斯。天呐，他想。他们都去哪儿了，这些旧日的魂灵，他们有可能成为却永远无法触及的人？比起失之交臂的机遇，他们有时更像未出世的孩子。他无法一直说话。他需要把话语吞没。自己正在吞噬身体中那片涌起的无尽之海。

“他们拿走了太多东西，”他说，“有时我感觉自己都不像人了——某种七零八落的 ** _东西_** ，但我没有去反抗。现在，现在我必须反抗。我 ** _不愿_** 再将我的东西拱手让人。我会为那些仅剩的东西战斗——那些仍然值得我们为之付出的信仰。值得支撑我们活下去。我必须相信。我想你相信着，不然你不会如此悲伤。若非如此，你就不会懂为何值得你付出的人会令你如此痛苦。”他深吸一口气，“如果你此可无法为此信念而战，我会代替你去争取。”

“我不想让你去，”詹姆斯大吼。托马斯说，“我知道。我知道你不会。”

他知道詹姆斯永远，永远都不会打他。但他肩膀上的手攥得那样紧，手都掐进肉里，隐隐作痛。

詹姆斯失魂落魄地说，“我不愿让你去。你不必这样做。”他没有放松双手，反而将脸抵在托马斯背上。过了一会，托马斯才意识到詹姆斯在哭泣，他滚烫的泪水穿透了托马斯潮湿的衬衫。他用一只手抱住詹姆斯的手。“我很抱歉，”他又说了一遍。“詹姆斯，我很抱歉。”他们就这样走了很久的路。

41

亚马克劳人大多离开村子去往高处避难，留下一小部分族民：他们坐在被冲毁的稻草屋顶上，边抽烟边高声讲着笑话。托马斯和詹姆斯的出现让他们大吃一惊，当托马斯开口说话时，他们就更惊讶了。“ ** _Chehopuetake kerris_ ; _emahayat omis. Amanicheras_** （我认识你们的孩子。我是他们的老师。帮助我们。）拜托了——”他又累、又冷，浑身湿透了，想不出合适的词，于是他借用了奇多的话：“ ** _Hachee talofa hompes_** _（_ 河水吞没了镇子）。”人们指向不远处的斜坡，托马斯能看见那里的炊烟。他和詹姆斯翻身上马后，其中有人笑着喊道，“ ** _Akerrichekoras, hachee yekche-yekche hompekos!_** （别担心！河水不会吃太多的！）”

他们逐渐远离河流，水位也跟着回落。当他们到达斜坡时，地上就没有水了。托马斯和詹姆斯却不大自在，他们浑身污泥，第一个发现他们的芙斯瓦都起初没认出来。接着，她兴奋地喊了一声，其他孩子齐涌上来，托马斯很难单独和谁说话。他环视这个愉快而繁忙的营地——棕榈叶和鹿皮搭就的临时帐篷，混着一顶突兀的帆布帐篷，狗在雨幕中狂吠、奔跑。“ ** _Rakkot ocheskes!_** （你有一匹马！）”奇多拽着袖子不无憧憬地说。他向其他孩子重复了他的发现，孩子们的注意力便逐渐从托马斯转向马。最后，托马斯终于可以下马传递消息了。

一队亚马克劳人备马赶往种植园。有人——应该是奇多的母亲——递给托马斯一条羊毛毯。起初他只是呆呆地望着毯子，随后才展开披在詹姆斯肩上。身边的詹姆斯顺从地接受。自从在村外调整好情绪后，他就没怎么说过话。他清了清喉咙，似乎在说他不会再哭了。

另一条毯子递到托马斯手里，这条织着红色的花纹。“ ** _Mato_** （谢谢，）”他说，“ ** _Mato，mato._** ”他用毯子擦干头发和胡子，接着披在身上。他惊讶于毯子令人安心的重量。它很温暖，即使羊毛很便快吸满了水。他在孩子们的抗议声中将詹姆斯领回马旁边。孩子们却想让他们留下。欧帕米可把他那只湿乎乎的狗领过来炫耀。它确实有一把稀疏的白胡子。他指了指他的狗，又指了指托马斯，笑了。“我得走了，”托马斯说，“ ** _Enkapakis; ani chameroses._** （我很抱歉，但我得走了。）我们很快就会再见的。”

他和詹姆斯向着河流广阔的棕色平原骑去。从高处俯视，托马斯能看清洪水的形状。河水确乎是在吞食土地，贪婪地侵蚀森林，吞没分布着低矮灌木丛的河中洲。他不大相信水能够再次退去，河水能流回原来的河岸。这么多水如何消失？他们能够一下子出现，就好像此前一直蛰伏在底下的囚室。但如果蒸发在空气中呢？它们还会变成雨落回来，当然，如果哈雷是正确的话。或许洪水还会卷土重来。但不会一直如此，不会一直是这样的景象。不会永远。没有什么永远回不来。

42

他们在滚滚黑云中抵达种植园，天边正落下惊雷。脚边的水已有一英尺深。人们正将谷袋和木箱运往奥格尔索普的房子，在暴雨中大声叫嚷——劳工和守卫并肩协力。阿特伍德看到他们便连忙跑过来，当他看到他们身后的亚马克劳人时，他明显松了口气。他脱帽躬身，好似接待远道而来的贵宾。没有什么比这更怪异的光景。托马斯不自觉地笑了。他感到头重脚轻。他将阿特伍德的话翻译成克里克语——玉米种子在哪里，如何搬运火药箱（他不知道怎么说 ** _火药_** ，但他摆出枪的手势），他们怎样处理那些救下的干牛肉和干鹿肉。一个亚马克劳人提出很多建议，挥手比划着：种植园的牲畜必须转移到高地，最好能装车，除非屋里面有足够的地方；他提议送到部落驻扎的那个斜坡上去。阿特伍德显然不知如何应对。他慌张地说。“但谁驾车呢？我不能让所有人想去哪去哪。 ** _所有_** 的牲畜都要转移过去吗？我们怎么确保还要的回来呢？”

此前一直沉默的詹姆斯走向前说道，“向他们转达我们的感激之情。我们把这里的人分组——那些强壮的人留在这，骑术好的带着牲畜去营地。水位很高，他们需要留意自己的马匹。”阿特伍德盯着他，却没有发话。詹姆斯的声音中有某些特质——不容辩驳的语气——以及他的站姿：双手放松地交叠，重心稳固，舒展着强有力的肩膀。这是全副武装的人才有的姿势，尽管詹姆斯什么也没有。托马斯望向他。詹姆斯挑起一根眉毛：挑衅的目光—— ** _你逼我这样做的_** ，他似乎再说， ** _我非尽职尽责不可_** 。

接着他发号施令，将人们分成几组，吩咐他们处置物资，评估那些值得挽救的箱子。当他这样做的时候，他的言行谈吐都有所变化。其中掩盖的东西自然褪去了。托马斯意识到，他此前定是做过同样的事。他从没想过这点，他从来只当詹姆斯是海军军官。他从未想过他曾领导众人，那些艰苦、琐碎、詹姆斯刻意从故事中剔除出去的东西。平淡无奇——但詹姆斯昂首阔步布置任务，面不改色地亲自扛起沙袋，都随着一同落下的雨令托马斯心生悸动。他想，这才是詹姆斯最像他所熟知的中尉的东西。恪守自我，随和而自如，至少在此刻将悲伤抛在脑后。托马斯忘却了翻译的工作，他迷恋地盯着他。半湿的衣摆垂在詹姆斯身体两侧，半开衫的衬衣，强壮的双腿，坚毅的眼神，当他赞同或者不耐烦时一闪而过的表情。不论是谁能沉醉在此情此景中。事实上，托马斯就感觉有些眩晕。他靠在身后的墙壁上，双脚打颤。模糊的世界开始旋转，边角开始发出明亮的光。他被太阳晃得睁不开眼。不知是谁说了点什么，似乎既不是英语，也不是克里克语，从很远的地方飘过来。他小声说，“ ** _Chenkerrepeks_** （我不明白），”试图睁眼去看是谁在说话，但在他看清楚之前——

43

他醒来发现自己面前站着一头山羊。山羊耐人寻味地看了他一眼，嚼着嘴里的东西，失望地叫了一声便转身离去，蹄子在木地板上敲出清脆的响声。托马斯盯着天花板，边角处有皇冠的图样。柔弱的阳光从附近钻进来，空气中有股难闻的霉味。他的关节酸痛，身上没有穿衣服，裹了一床被子。他不知道该如何整理眼前不寻常的信息。他皱着眉微微侧身，发现詹姆斯正睡在他身边。詹姆斯也光着身子，盖了条鹿皮毯。他们躺在地板上。托马斯端详詹姆斯的面庞：非常祥和。他像杂草似的短发令他的五官柔和起来。他似乎察觉到托马斯有动作，于是不自觉地探出手。托马斯笑了，将他的手拿过来，放在腰上。詹姆斯在睡梦中轻叹。

他们在奥格尔索普的房子里，托马斯心想。定是如此。环顾四周，他看到家具被推到房间的一侧：桌子和几把装饰性的椅子。门开着，山羊或许就是这样进来的，远处露出走廊的一角。或许是二层的某间会客室。成堆的木箱叠在墙边。托马斯记起那场暴雨，不满地皱起眉。他想自己肯定晕过去了。此前的记忆对他来说有些模糊。他推测风暴已经过去了，他们的计划成功或者失败。躺在这间雪白的房间里，一切都似乎那样遥远。他时醒时睡，半梦半醒，直到詹姆斯翻身至他的头顶，困倦地说道，“你好啊。”

“你好，”托马斯说——“你一股水草味，发生了什么？”“你晕过去了，像朵温室的花。”詹姆斯说。托马斯皱起眉。詹姆斯又说，“像朵格外坚强的温室的花。你的那个医生又要唠叨了。”“我要告诉他都是你的错。”托马斯告诉他。詹姆斯叫苦不迭。

有一段时间，他们静静地躺在地上，托马斯轻拂詹姆斯脖颈柔软的头发，思绪空泛没有定所。苍白的阳光漂浮在彩色的壁画面前。

过了会儿，詹姆斯说道，“我想让你随我到印地群岛去。”他别有用心地分散托马斯的注意力，漫无目的、困倦地亲吻托马斯的脖颈。

托马斯叹了口气——疲惫地瞥了一眼天花板——但正当他斟酌字句的时候，詹姆斯说，“但如果你不愿往，我有另外一个提议。这里的人完全是大材小用。他们很聪明——一些人还受过教育——吃苦耐劳。但奥格尔索普却不知道如何使用他们。”“你有更好的方法。”“我想让他们拥有话语权，能够决定自己怎样生活，种什么庄稼。”“你想把种植园经营成海盗船。”“我想让种植园自行运转。我无心掌权。”“嗯，但你明明做得很好。”托马斯想起詹姆斯如同磐石般伫立在暴风雨中，谈话因此而沉寂，他们必须把门踢上。

晚些时候，托马斯起身去拿他们皱皱巴巴但差不多晾干的衣服。穿衣服的时候，他说，“迟早都要做出改变。没有收获的庄稼都浪费了，许多过冬的粮食也是一样。种子和牲畜大多都没事。”托马斯说，“——刚才我遇见一只好奇的山羊。”“是的，有些落队的被安置在这里。但想想看，还有比这更好的时机实施新的举措吗？人们同那些看守者并肩劳作，而至少阿特伍德不反对合作关系。如果奥格尔索普几个月后回来发现万事俱备，那么这样想：他还会反对吗？”“不会。”托马斯思忖片刻说，“——只要不违反他的办事原则。”“好吧，那么——我们得有规矩。制定一些规则。”

“你可真是屡教不改。”托马斯抬眼朝天空望去（heavenwards）。随后，他严肃地说——“我知道这不是你想要的。”詹姆斯垂下眼睛，说，“如果奥克尔索普驳回这项提议——”“我知道你不想生活在监狱里。”“所以你会——”“我告诉过你，”托马斯说——“你往哪里去、我也往那里去。你在哪里住、我也在那里住（Whither thou goest, I will go; where thou lodgest, I will lodge）①；即使这意味着我们会变成海盗。”

托马斯轻柔地抬起他的手腕，将袖口系好。他们的双手交握，如此持续很久一段时间。“谢谢你，”詹姆斯说，“——为了我做的努力。”“我想我们必须为了对方努力。”托马斯说。

译注①：出自旧约《路得记》1：16：“And Ruth said, Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.”“路得说、不要催我回去不跟随你、你往那里去、我也往那里去。你在哪里住宿、我也在那里住宿。你的国就是我的国、你的神就是我的神。”

44

向窗外望去，他能俯瞰被洪水冲刷过的种植园。天地与过道的边界被抹去，没有道路，亦无草原，唯有广阔、泥泞、终于平息的河水。大部分的围栏似乎都损毁了。玉米恍惚地摇摆着，一半没在水下，像一片水草；远处，最后一排甘蔗倒像是沼地里的芦苇。万物似乎都颠倒过来，拥有错误的形状，黑白相悖。他难以相信除此之外的世界没有收到影响，在卡罗莱纳，一切照旧——商人卖货，农人丰收，母亲照顾孩子，父亲做他们应做的事，往往与那些将门窗损毁的自然之爱作对。嗟乎，世事无常。灾难既非善良，也绝非残忍。

傍晚，他下楼走进图书室，脱去鞋子和绑腿，这样它们就不会泡坏。洪水终于开始退去，但从地板向上仍有一英寸的水。洪水曾经漫过的地方，墙壁都已脏污，或许它们的样貌不再了。托马斯饶有趣味地用手指描画着水渍。他从底层书架抽出几本书。字迹已经泡发模糊，书页变为一团潮湿的秋叶。希腊剧作家；霍布斯；斯宾塞。某些章节仍足以辨认，但整本书却散失了。他找到一册米尔顿抱在怀中，不顾书沾湿前襟。抹去这些事物轻易得让人惊叹。这么多生命，爱情，戏剧，悲剧，梦呓和思绪；这么多 ** _文字_** 。

他把自己的笔记也带来，希望能找到合适的平面把它们晾干。他曾把它们带去亚马克劳的营地，又原路折返，全然不知未来的事。或许它们现在的状态足够好了。一些字迹还算清晰，另一些则没有幸免——紧里面的笔记只是潮湿，而外面笔记早就殷满墨迹，留下飘忽的往日回忆。他将受损的米尔顿放在一边，将笔记摊在桌上。一页又一页。数不清的笔记。他此前都没意识到，这些厚重的日常琐事。一本生存日记。我吃了这个，我说过那个，我从孩子那里学来一种鸟的名字。我喝了茶。今天玉米拔得很高。若是别人根本不会吝惜这些被水泡坏的日记。但他会，他会为此哀伤。

远处的柜子上放着羽毛笔和墨水。他将笔墨拿来，找到一张空白的纸。页脚有些许潮湿，但总体是干净的。很长一段时间，他发呆，半坐在木椅上，双膝提起抬离水面。他将笔尖沾湿写道： ** _1716.9.14 为了应对河水水位上涨，詹姆斯和我昨天出发去亚马克劳村庄寻求帮助……_**

45

整栋房子挤满了男人女人，他们都是因为风暴失去了住处。夜里他们睡在椅子、沙发和走廊的毯子上——有人肯定正睡在奥格尔索普的床上。守卫，劳工和仆人一同分享被褥和毯子，友好地并排睡去。一个亚马克劳人站在后面，或许对他帮助过的人抱有好奇，或许只是警惕河水的情况。托马斯没有问那个人的缘由，但他望见那人在房间中游荡，打量墙壁上的画作，听镀金种的声响，站在镜子前触摸自己的倒影。大多数时间，人们都在低声交谈。楼上的女人低声欢笑，男人玩纸牌度过漫漫长夜。男爵的侄子，德兰西先生（鸡奸罪；从萨里来）在角落里读诗，纤长的烛火在他翻页时颤抖。楼梯吱嘎作响，远处隐约有流水声。

像是一艘船，托马斯想到。他被詹姆斯搂在怀里，詹姆斯熟睡时温热的气息扑在他的脖颈上。一艘驶向远方的巨船。它的目的地或许没有人知道。如同天方夜谭。他们怎么知道何时会到达？会有旗帜？标志和预兆呢？他不认为它存在于地图上。这时，他又想到极北之境（Ultima Thule）的故事，人们能在那里望见海和陆地的尽头，如同混沌初始那般，整个世界如同一颗完好如初的蛋。你能乘船到达那里，但你却进不去，任何希腊人的方法都不管用。或许人们需要学着成为这样一种介于中间的事物，如此撑起宇宙，和其中千万个碎片。这听起来玄之又玄，像说书人嘴里骗人的花招。托马斯连自己都无法支撑。他用双手紧紧维系自己的生活。但一整船的人，或许，可以做到。加之练习，他们能够学会这种技艺。这将成为一次漫长的征途，或许需要花费整个人生。

大厅中爆发出一阵笑声。有人在小声唱歌，某种托马斯不知道的小调。詹姆斯咒骂了一声，“和 ** _海象号_** 一样吵，”他咕哝道，“到底叫人怎么睡？”

“让我给你讲个故事吧。”于是托马斯说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自作者：我尽可能妥当地将托马斯的故事嵌入了真实的历史事件当中。当然，佐治亚直到1733年才建立，如果将其挪到1712-1716年的时间线，则需要大量的改写。因此为了这个故事，我们最好假装佐治亚和弗罗里达存在于一个类似1733-36年间的历史泡泡中。
> 
> 詹姆斯·奥格尔索普自然是佐治亚的建立者，我希望我对他的描述基本妥当。萨缪尔·努涅兹也是一个历史人物，尽管他在本文中的性格实我虚构的。他医术高超，因而在1733年成为第一个犹太人的佐治亚居住权。之后，奥格尔索普无视努涅兹董事的愿望授予他土地。吐纳哈维是另外一个历史中的人物；他在1734年陪同奥格尔索普和托莫奇奇前往英格兰，作为亚马克劳代表团与乔治二世会面，只不过年纪比我在文中写得要大一些。教授亚马克劳的孩子们英语的并非一个昔日贵族，但托莫奇奇很想让他们学习这门语言。学校于1736年建立。
> 
> 黄热病（也叫流感）确实一度在奥格尔索普的殖民地肆虐，疟疾和洪水则是虚构的，虽然二者都是这个地区的常客。
> 
> 至于亚马克劳的语言，我大多取自现代摩斯科克语（克里克语），用拼读的方式写出来，因为托马斯当时没有见过摩斯科克语的字母表。我其实并不懂这门语言，所以希望读者把里面的错误都归因为地域差异。如果有什么不合适或不敬的地方，请及时告诉我。
> 
> 我想推荐两个没了它们我就写不出来这个故事的工具：印地/亚历山大/梯尔肯的《克里克语入门》（Mvskoke Emponvkv）和Google Ngrams Viewer，它们帮了我大忙。
> 
> 托马斯引用过许多名作，例如乔叟的《真》，（“Here is non home”），弗朗西斯·夸尔斯的“My beloved is mine, and I am his”（“No need for either to renew a suit…”），洛克曼译本的皮埃尔·拜尔的《历史与批判词典》（关于极北之境的描述——我知道这个翻译版本晚于托马斯，但让我们装作时间合适吧！），《路得记》（“Whither thou goest”），和《李尔王》（“Poor Tom”）。标题也是来自《李尔王》。
> 
> 努涅兹的引用其实并非来自《唐吉可德》（而是来自电影《梦幻骑士》Man of La Mancha）。但在黑帆宇宙我就假设塞万提斯写过这句话。詹姆斯读过李维的《罗马自建成以来的历史》（卷二），翻译我找的是其他的版本，因为我找不到十八世纪的版本了。


End file.
